A Strange One
by Angelic Fire Demon
Summary: Calla isn't your typical vampire. She's different. When she gets sent with Sookie to rescue Godric things begin to change. For the better or for the worst, She doesn't know but she is determined to find out. Godric/OC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER! I do **not** own True blood! Only my OC's

* * *

><p>I smiled at my prey. The boy had messed with the wrong woman. Tucking a stray strand of black hair behind my right ear, my relaxed position annoying him. He had threatened me, which i had found amusing and was not going to act on such petty threats when he sprung in to action. Attempted to fufill one of his threats.<p>

Breaking a antique chair and using the leg as a stake. Fool. It was to easy to dodge, retrieve the stake and snap his arm. "Now what should i do with you?" I thought out loud and smirked as i heard him take in a large amount of air, fear and pain in his eyes. "You know breaking in to a womans house and threatening her, then attempting to take her life is a very bad thing." I could tell he was afraid to react.

Perhaps i should just finish this quickly... with a sigh i picked him up, using his good arm. Deciding there was really no need to kill the boy, but it was fun to scare him. "You might want to get that fixed." I said to him as i sat him on his feet outside. "Your crazy." He scurried away from me. "Most vampires would have killed you for what you did. Count yourself lucky." I called after him shutting my door.

So i broke the kids arm and left him to fend for himself. No! Do not start feeling quilty Calla! I shook my head and assessed the damage he had done. My window was shattered and the chair was destroyed. No big deal, easily fixed. I had more things to worry about anyway's.

My payment to Eric Northman. He wanted it now and repay him i was to go in to the fellowship of the sun and help a young telepath rescue his maker, Godric. Being what i was definately was useful. I slipped on my black leather boots and picked up my phone, slipping the small device in to my back pocket and ran towards Fangtasia.

I didn't bother to stop and check my appearance like most women i've met, i knew what i looked like. Long black hair that went a few inches past my shoulder blades. A slender body, i was tall 5'8" In the boots 6ft. Bright blue eyes. It was enough to make Pam love me and hate me at the same time.

As i arrived i walked right in not bothering to wait for Pam to go threw the whole charade, the humans watching me as i passed. "Calla." Eric greeted me and got up. Abandoning his throne as he lead me to his office. Once inside he motioned for me to sit and shut the door.

"When do i go?" I asked the viking. "When Sookie arrives with her vampire, Bill Compton." I nodded, taking a seat on his couch. "Becareful Calla, don't let anyone know what you can do." I rolled my eyes. "I may be 100 years younger than you and you may be sheriff here but do not tell me how to protect my own secrets. You found out because i let you, nothing more." I said keeping my tone calm, my posture relaxed.

"Watch yourself." He warned me. "Yeah yeah, when is the telepath supposed to arrive?" I asked, dismissing his attempts to intimidate me. "In two hours. You are not to leave Fangtasia." With that he was gone, no doubt sitting on his ego booster chair. Like the guy really needed that.

I decided i might as well join the mass. Abandoning the office that reeked of his latest conquest i made my way to the bar. Chow was there and because everyone knew me as human here except for Eric and Pam, i wasn't going to order anything but i was going to take a seat and watch the show.

Taking a seat in the stool i looked back at the humans and vampires. Watching them interact, this was the closest it got to being safe for humans to be around vamps. After 30 minutes i couldn't find anything else to intrest me. I had already watched all there was to see in this bar. So i joined the dancers.

I lost track of time as my body moved with the music and soon heard Pam approaching. "Your being summoned." Oh... yay! I rolled my eyes but followed anyway's. When i approached Eric's office again i pushed opened the door. "What do you want now viking?" I asked not bothering to hide my annoyance.

I knew we weren't alone, Pam and two others were in the room with us. A vampire and a human with a amazing scent. I instantly knew what she was, having spent a good amount of time tracking fae's for sport. No killing just to annoy them and annoy them it did. In till they went in to hiding. "Calla." He said my name in warning. "Sorry." I said though i really wasn't and probally never would be.

"Sookie, Bill. This is the promising human i told you about. Calla Rose. Calla this is Sookie Stackhouse and William Compton. You will help them." Sookie was focused on me, she looked disturbed about something. "I can't read her mind." She said uncomforted by that fact. "My mind ain't the safest place to be, count yourself lucky." I joked. She smiled a little. I looked towards her companion.

"The terms Eric." Bill demanded annoyed. No doubt the viking had been getting on his nerves. "You know them. Now go." With that Bill took Sookie's wrist and led her from the room, motioning for me to follow like a good little human pet. I flicked him off behind his back. "Behave Calla." Was the last thing i heard from Eric before i joined them outside.

"I hope it's alright to leave right away?" Sookie asked. "Yeah, i'm ready to go." She looked around. "Which car is yours?" "I took a taxi." She frowned. "What about your bags?" She asked and i shrugged. "I'll buy what i need when we get there." She looked unsure but didn't argue with me. Bill however found this odd and eyed me curiously. "Alright well, lets go." Sookie didn't sound to excited about this. Hell i wasn't either, she probally owed Eric to.


	2. Chapter 2

_It's amazing that plane trips can be this boring... _The only entertainment i was getting out of this was watching Sookie freak out during the whole flight. After that was over though i went with them to meet Godric's lieutenant's. Isabel and Stan. I wasn't surprised to see Eric here. Sookie was though and voiced her thoughts. Ending with four very amused vampires and Bill who was trying to shut her up.

I listened to their bickering before it got to annoying. "Sookie and I will infultrate the fellowship." Stan started spewing a whole bunch of stuff but i just ignored him. "Take my human Hugo with you. Ms. Stackhouse and him can pretend to be looking for a church to marry them. You can be his cousin." I nodded. "That's a great idea." Sookie said and then had to calm Bill down. He didn't like this idea very much.

But the sun was coming up and it was time for us to go. "Be safe." Bill said kissing Sookie. I made a gagging noise and caught Eric smirk. "You two are not about to start making out in the nest of the vampire we are to rescue. Come on." I told them taking Sookie's hand and pulling her out the door, Hugo followed us wordlessly.

The ride was spent discussing stratergy. I said nothing because i was just going to go with it, things barely went the way we wanted them to, so why waste the time planning? "Calla we're here." Sookie said gently. I knew why, i appeared to be 16 years old when in reality i was only a day from 18 when i was turned. She was probally wondering why Eric would involve a child.

I smiled at her and got out of the car, i wasn't going to let that bother me. It my time i was a woman, so the times changed and it just so happened i was barely a adult in this time. No big deal. I followed them in to the church, immediantely we met Steve Newlin, his wife Sarah and his side kick Gabe. I knew something was off but i went with all the acting. Playing the teenaged girl perfectly.

It was when they had us cornered that i knew there had to be a traitor. But who? They pushed us down the stairs in to the basement. I softened the fall for the humans and pretended to be hurt, because there is no way i should be able to walk away from that unharmed. Hell i shouldn't even be here in the first place... if i was a normal vampire i would be resting with the others. Instead i am helping infultrate a church during the day.

"Calla! Are you alright?" Sookie asked before Gabe shoved all of us in to a cage. "You bastard." I growled but not enough for him to assume i was vampire or anything. "Fangbanger." He snapped. "Virgin." I smiled and flicked him off. He was pissed but left, i assume he had something else to do than deal with a teenager.

"Godric!" Sookie called out for him. "Calla how bad are you hurt?" Sookie asked after a few minutes. "Well i'm not bleeding." I laughed a little before wincing. "Don't worry about me Ms. Stackhouse, i'm fine." I told her. "Sorry can't do that hun, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Eric. You wouldn't be hurt if i realized sooner what they were going to do..." I wasn't hurt now but i couldn't tell her that. "and call me Sookie, Ms. Stackhouse makes me feel old." I laughed a little.

"Sookie it is." She smiled before she looked around and the smile faded. Silence overtook the room, occasionally Sookie would call for Godric and Hugo would pace and rant. Obviously panicking. I didn't even bother to calm the man down. I could smell that Godric was here or in the very least another vampire. I just had to be able to get out and i couldn't touch the bars because they were silver.

Hugo continued his little rant some more in till Sookie grabbed his arm and i heard a sharp in take a air pass her lips. "Your the traitor?... How could you do that? To Isabel! To everyone!" She let go of his arm, backing away from him. "I asked her to turn me, she wouldn't even consider. I am not her food source... i thought she loved me..." Ok yeah sure buddy, lost any respect for you right now.

"Wait so apparently if you can't have to woman you want you have to help a bunch of syco's get rid of her race?" I said, voice steady. He looked at me, anger in his eyes but he didn't say anything before he spotted Gabe and begged to be released. It a second everything changed and Gabe knocked out Hugo. I was on my feet instantly, shit! What the hell was i going to do?

I stuggled for a few minutes on what my choices were as Sookie fought off Gabe and i played the terrified teenager. She screamed as he ripped her dress. "Yeah, show me how you scream for that vampire cock!" He shouted causing her to scream louder still. I punched him using a good amount of strength making sure it would pass for a human.

"You little bitch!" He growled, grabbing my arm and harshing yanking me to the ground but only because i let him. Gabe was using to much strength, a human woman couldn't stand up to that. He had Sookie pinned but infortunately for him- i stopped, he had withdrawed a knife from his back pocket. Not just any knife. Silver. If that touched me, they would know. "You stay you pretty little ass still, your turns coming." The knife barely touched my throat but i could feel the sting. Any closer and it would burn.

"You got that." He demanded and Sookie looked at me. Dispite what she was going threw... she was willing to be raped to protect me and i wasn't willing to protect her... even if that meant revealing my secret? I had to do something. Anything. Quickly i grabbed his arm keeping the blade away from me.

Slammed my leg between his. He screamed rather like a girl actually and then i could smell his excitement. He was happy that i was fighting back. Sookie raked her nails down his face in a attempt to get him off of her and then he was gone, i was pulled to a sitting position before i managed to let go. Gabe was dangling in air, held of the head of a vampire. "Godric. It's me Gabe!" He pleaded, it was cut off by his neck being snapped.

His lifeless body dropped to the floor as Godric watched us. "Calla are you alright?" Sookie asked me. Looking for anything that could be wrong with me. "Are you?" I asked and she nodded. "Here." I said pulling off my jacket and giving it to her. "Thanks." She gently took it from me and put it on.

A noise upstairs got Sookie to call. "Bill!" Nope. Guess who... "No, i'm down here my childe." Almost instantly, give or take a few seconds Eric was kneeling before him. "Master." Eric looked releived to see that he was alright. In fact i knew he was, once having the same bond with my own maker. "This one betrayed you." Godric said looking at Hugo who was passed out on the floor.

Eric caught me smile. "Calla what are you thinking?" I got up and pulled a pen out of my pocket, it only being there because i had been writing a story before the boy had broken in to my house. Using it i wrote _'She loves you but apparently your to blind to see it. Murder isn't going to fix anything, the path you chose just proves your selfish.' _On his arm. With that i put the pen away and looked around.

"Take the humans, spill no blood on your way out." Godric ordered. "What about you?" Eric asked. "I will be fine. Go." With those words he ran off, disappearing up the stairs. He obeyed Godric, not like i thought for a moment that he wouldn't. It wasn't to hard to find a way out, and Eric got rid of the humans that bothered us easily the only thing we couldn't get passed was the army of humans that were armed.

"God damn it!" I cursed loudly. "Don't you dare you our lords name it vain! You evil whore!" I rolled my eyes. "You know what, why don't you and your tiny penis squad go fuck yourselves." I said that nicely with a kind smile. Sookie look appalled. Eric was deffinately amused.

"We will have a bonfire tonight and you will burn with those demons you like so much, with Godric." He smiled but it was evil. And he calls me a evil whore. "That's just creepy. Have you looked in the mirror lately? Cause right now you look like a evil whore." He was furious. "You shall pay the ultimate price for you sins!" Oh really?

"Like i haven't heard that before. I'm a evil whore remember?" I laughed. "Do not mock God!" He yelled. This was fun. "Ok but you do know i was mocking you right? Or are the big boy shoes to loose and you can't fit your part?" He was as red as a tomatoe. "Gag her and chain her up." Steve Newlin ordered.

"There's no need for that. I'll go quietly." I told them but naturally they ignored me. So i did the next best thing. I growled. "What the fuck!" One called. "What? Did i do it wrong? I thought maybe i should show Steve just how evil this human is." I shrugged. "Get her out of my sight, till it is time for the fire." Steve hated me. Good, i didn't like him. "I will take their place. Leave the women and Godric out of this."

I watched the sick and twisting smile appear on Steve's face. It made me want to rip it off. I hadn't wanted to behead someone in a very long time but i felt that people would be better off with not having to listen to him or look at him for that matter. In a matter of minutes it went from semi serious to me, to deadly showdown.

Sookie and I were cornered, helded against our wills as we watched Eric walk to Steve on his own free will. Sacerficing himself. "No!" Sookie cried out, trying to pull away from the men. I could do nothing as they pointed guns at me. "Sookie!" I turned my head towards the southern accented male. Bill. So now he gets here to rescue his human. Oh yay he brought a army... god damn it. That's not helping.

Steve pulled Sookie from the others and held a gun to her head. "Let her go or everyone dies!" Bill yelled. "Move vampire and i'll shoot her!" I shook my head and growled so low no one heard it, it helped that there was to much noise. The church was suddenly filled with startled screams. "This is not helping!" I screamed at the vampires as the went after the humans. "Stop it!" I yelled but they ignored me. "Hey fuckface!" A dirty blond hair male with blue eyes fired a paint ball at Steve. "Get your filthy hands off my little sister!" The paint ball hit Steve in the head and i watched as he reacted like a girl.

Sookie ran towards Eric and pulled the chains off of him. "Enough!" I knew who that came from. His voice was filled with such athority. " I assume you have come for me underlings." Godric addressed the vampires calmly. "These people have not harmed me. You see we can co-exist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?" Godric spoke to Steve, i could tell by his hatred towards us made Godric's words wasted ones.

Steve Newlin would never accept us and that was fine by me. Just gave me something to hunt when i got bored. Wether or not i killed him would be based off what he said to me, usually i just hunted for fun. Well unless i was thirsty.

"I will not make a deal with sub-humans!" Steve yelled. Godric looked over the people. "How many of you are willing to die for this man?" Every human looked around, lowering there weapons. They knew they were surrounded and obviously didn't want to die. The men that had a hold of me let me go. "Thank you." I smiled and walked towards Eric.

"That was very noble of you." I started. "and completely out of character." I caught Godric look at us before watched the humans abandon Steve. "Don't go!" He called. I sighed and walked in front of him. "What's wrong? Afraid." I asked him. "Jesus will protect me." He said. I kicked him in the balls. "Did he protect you?" I asked walking away. When he fell over i smiled. "So i guess that's a no." Eric was laughing. Stan was to actually.

"Ok someone needs to claim her. Preferabely someone who lives in the nest." He chuckled. "As long as its not you i'm good." I smiled and moved my leg as Steve tried to trip me. I kept him pinned. "Do not force me to hurt you. Your only alive right now because your stupidity amuses me. I would be very careful if i was you." I whispered in his ear. No one else could hear me.

"Whor-" I cut him off. "Whore of Satan, i know! Blah blah blah. Don't you have anything else to say?" I was very aware i was amusing the others that had stayed. "Your about to kill Jason. Let me talk over Calla." Eric said. "Ok." I walked away towards Sookie's brother. "So... a paint ball?" He grinned. "Yup."

"Calla." Eric said my name again and i spun around sharply. "You know your worse than a god damn parrot." He smirked. I reconized it. "No. If i wanted to fuck you, i would have done it already." He laughed and Godric looked surprised for 1/3 of a second before his expression was clam.

"Drive Sookie and Jason back to Godric's nest." I nodded as he tossed me his keys. Reaching up i caught them effortlessly. "Car." I pointed over my shoulder towards the exit. "Eric she's 16, barely even legal to drive and she's been hurt. Maybe Jason should drive?" I rolled my eyes. "Come on Sook. Eric wouldn't trust anyone to drive his car." She looked shocked at his words. I could tell it wasn't because of the words it was because he said them.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to Godric's nest had been a silent one. Both humans were tired and had fallen asleep. Godric had rode with us, leaving Stan and Eric to finish up their little talk with Steve. I had tried to give him the keys but he had refused. So i drove. Didn't matter to me who drove or not but i had figured he would want to.

At our arrival i almost honked the horn to wake the sleeping humans in the backseat. Godric had watched me as i looked at the steering wheel, debating. Deciding it was best not to with our sensitive hearing, i opened the door and got out of the car "Rise and shine." I called, opening Jason's door and shook him. "Come on you two or i'll leave you out here." They very slowly started to wake up. I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Hey this reminds me, Why did Eric involve a child anyway's?" Jason asked randomly. "Shouldn't you have asked that ealier?" I asked him as they got out of the car. "Well yeah but i was distracted." He shrugged. "I owed Eric and he decided to have me pay off that debt by accompanying Sookie."

All doors shut, car locked and inside the nest later. Isabel was welcoming Godric back. "Isabel would you allow the girls to borrow some clothes, i'm sure they would like the chance to clean up." She nodded. "Of course Sheriff." Isabel said and asked us to follow her. She led us to a closet and allowed us to pick what we wanted to wear. I picked quickly, having every intention of returning the dark blue dress, sleeveless dress as soon as i was able to replace my clothes that had gotten ripped during my not so plesant stay at Stevie's Syco Center.

Sookie picked a white shirt, blue shirt and white short sleeve jacket. Once dressed we joined the others, seperating her to go speak with Bill and me to wander around aimlessly till i found something of interest.

I couldn't help but smile. I had sucessfully fooled my own kind in to thinking i was a human. Of course my heart still beat a bit slower than a humans. Still enough though to convince them. Yet i was still immortal, still a vampire. I wasn't quite sure how that worked. After 900 years of looking, i had only come up with guesses. Maybe i had never fully completed the change? That was my favorite to think, but i could never be 100% sure.

I sighed and looked around. Vampires and their humans had come from all around Texas to welcome their Sheriff home. Some happy about it and others out of duty. I could see Sookie arguing with Bill, Eric watching her, Jason talking to Isabel, Stan watching me, and Godric watching everyone.

I walked outside and looked up at the stars. Watching Eric with Godric had brought my own maker to my mind. For a long time i had managed to keep the memories locked somewhere inside of me. I had been close to her, she was my friend, my sister, my mother, my protector and i hers. Ariana had taught me well, having turned me simply out of curiousity for what would happen. With me being so different. She wondered if that would pass threw as i changed in to a vampire. Obviously it did. She couldn't have been more pleased.

But for my safety she had decided that only her could no, anyone else who knew would have to die. She wasn't that old, she would not be able to protect me from the other vampires that would seek me. For 300 years we kept the secret but then i screwed up. Reacting out of instinct to protect myself i revealed to much and because of that my maker lost her life.

I heard someone come in a little late and out of curiousity i went back inside. Having heard some humans outside i felt it was right to warn Godric as well. "Hello my name is Luke Mcdonald. Reverand Newlin sent me." My eyes widened in horror as i realized what was strapped to his chest. "Get down!" Sookie screamed just before Luke pressed the button.

The blast slammed me back against a wall, silver making it's way in to my body, i fell. Landing in painfully on a wooden table, the leg breaking and going threw my shoulder. Guns being fired, breaking windows. Screams rang out across the room, people tried to protect themselves and stay down. Stan fell a few feet away from me, horror written across his face before he was nothing but goo.

This hurt so much! Eventually the shooting stopped and the vampires lucky enough to make it out of this unharmed ran to murder the humans in their frenzy. I drew in a shaky unneeded breath, looking over everything. Noticed Eric had protected Sookie for which i was glad, she was a good person. Not many people would go to save a vampire.

"You need to drink." I refused whoever said that, it wasn't going to do me any good. I needed the silver and wood out of my body. No one knew except Eric and he was currently busy. "Eric." I called out to him, he was my only chance at actually surviving this.

His looked over at me and then gently pushed Sookie away from him, getting to his feet and rushing towards me. "Godric we need to move her." He said gripping the table leg. "This is going to hurt." He said before yanking it out of my body. I screamed, struggling to not drop fang. "She needs blood." Godric said, Eric didn't argue with that because he knew i did. It just wasn't the same blood his maker was refering to.

Eric picked me up and rushed me to Isabel's room. Going threw some of her stuff as Godric stood beside my place on her bed. "Eric this is not helping her." He said. "Calla he has to know, i can't keep secrets from my maker." I smiled weakly. "I would never ask you to."

"Godric, Calla is not human. She was born a hybrid of shiftshaper and fae, turned in a vampire. She has some of our weaknesses." Godric looked surpised i was certain by the way he regarded me curiously that he had expected that i was different but he never would have expected this. Eric digged threw what i assumed was Isabel's make-up bag and pulled out a pair a tweezers.

"Aw shit." I growled and closed my eyes tightly. "I can always call a human." Eric suggested. "Just do it." He did, working from one peice of silver to the next. It hurt like a mother fucker, feeling silver move threw my body. I had cried out a few times but majority of the time just kept my mouth shut.

I sat up when he was finished despite that hurting and surveyed the wounds. They weren't healing, probally because i hadn't fed in the last week. I frowned, looking at the hole in my shoulder, that was the worst. The others were scratches compared to this. Slowly i continued looking, noticing that the dress was ruined. I would buy another for Isabel before i left. "You need blood." Eric said and i looked up at him. "No... really? I hadn't noticed." Sarcasm dripped from every word.

"Don't move Calla." He ordered, just to test him i moved so my legs were hanging off the side of the bed. "You know what i meant." He said before running off. "Why do you pretend to be human?" Godric asked. "Eric. For a long time i was excatly what i was, i wasn't hiding. But then he found me, saved me and i had to reveal my secret to him in order to save both of our lives. He being sheriff made is so i didn't have a choice but to obey, and he wasn't doing anything my own maker wouldn't have done to protect me."

"Soon i got annoyed with his big brother attitude and started to annoy him. I let him know i wasn't going to let him control me. I wasn't Pam. So we made a deal, he would release me if i accompanied Sookie to rescue you. As you can see i agreed."

"You don't seem upset with Eric." He said watching me closely. "I'm not now... but at first i had been, in till i really started to pay attention that is. He hides the fact that he actually cares behind that giant ego of his." He smiled but just a little. "Where are you going to go now that you are free of him?"

I would have shrugged if it wouldn't have hurt even worse. "I'm not sure." In fact i hadn't even thought about it. Eric walked in, his face a calm mask. Something was wrong. "Shit." I cursed, catching Sookie's scent. She must have forced him to let her see me. I jumped to my feet and threw open the window. Slipping out and leaning against the wall out of sight. I felt stupid for hiding but i had to protect my secret. I didn't know her well enough to let her know now to.

I wasn't even sure if letting Godric know was a good thing to do. "Do not tell her Eric." I whispered loud enough that i knew he had heard but soft enough that i knew she didn't. "Where is she?" Sookie asked. "She left while i was getting her a change of clothes." Godric lied. "We have to find her." Her scent had changed ever so slightly. She was scared, worried, and somewhat relieved. "But i guess it's good that she did, it proves she got out of that well enough."

Ah so that was why she was relieved. "Return to Hotel Carmilla with Isabel and Jason." Eric told her, his tone not leaving her much of a chance to argue but something told me she wasn't going to drop it.

"Eric-" "We can find her faster without having to protect you." "Fine." She snapped and left the room. I could hear her storming towards the living room. Smooth Eric. "You could have gone about that better." I said going back in, from where i stood before Sookie would see me as they drove past.

"A human is waiting outside for you." I sighed. "I wish this wasn't nessary." I said under my breath and walked towards the door. Opening it i saw a average height male standing there, blond hair, and green eyes. He smiled a little at me. "Guess you need help with that huh?" I smiled, atleast he was trying not to be freaked out about this. "Sort of, yea." I said. "Names Evan." He said and i figured i might as well.

"Calla." He smiled. "Stop talking to your food and help yourself." Eric snapped. "Go fuck yourself." I told him. "Your not going to kill me are you?" Evan asked and had ever right to with Eric being a ass. "No, i'm just going to take enough to get my healing started. Then your free to go. It won't bother you." He nodded. I let my fangs out and walked up to him, wanting for him to give me a sign that he was ready.

Evan tilted his head, revealing his neck. I sunk my fangs in and drank a couple of pints before retracting my fangs. "Thanks for not killing me." He laughed. "Thanks for helping me." I smiled but i knew he couldn't remember this.

"Evan. You don't remember anything that happened in the last five minutes." I said keeping eye contact. "I don't remember anything that happened in the last five minutes." He repeated. Eric grabbed him and brought him back where he found him.

"It would seem my Childe is acting brotherly." Godric said amused. "Yeah... when he's not trying to screw me." I said, looking at my shoulder. It was healing but with that little amount of blood i had taken from Evan it wouldn't heal completely. It would alarm Sookie if she was to see it. To keep my cover i would have to bandage it.

Since when had this human women became important? I frowned, suddenly deep in thought. I had heard about her from Eric, taking notice that he seemed rather interested in her. I dare say smitten. That had to be it, i was worried about concerning her because of Eric.

"What's wrong?" Godric asked, keeping his distance. I realized he was different from Eric. Not once trying to seduce me. "Sookie Stackhouse. Is it just me or do all vampires that meet her suddenly care about her?" I said absently. "No it is not only you." He gave me a half-smile before joining me in the hall.

"Are you going to join us at the Hotel?" He asked. "I suppose or Eric with literally drag me there." I laughed. "And enjoy every minute of it." Eric said approaching us, eyes getting darker. "Eric the minute you go to force me, your dick with be removed from your body and burned." I said calmly but serious. No one would force me.

"Really?" He smirked even though that thought disturbed him, i could tell as he shifted slightly away from me. "I just saved your life. You owe me." That was where he was wrong. "As i recall you didn't have to. No deal was made, it was your choice. I don't owe you anything Eric."

I walked out of the house, unsure if i would walk or not.

* * *

><p><em>Whatcha guys think so far?<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Turns out i didn't get to choose what i did. Both men had followed me out and Godric held the car door open for me, waiting patiently. I laughed and thanked him. It was just weird, Eric's maker was holding the car door open for me. Ah well. I slipped in to the passenger and he shut the door, getting in to the back and lying down. Which reminds me... i need to sleep.

"Your not going to pass out on us are you?" Eric asked. "With you in the car? Hell no. Your likely to rape me." I said and both of us heard Godric chuckle. It was a quiet sound, but with our hearing we could hear it easily. "It would seem you amuse my maker." Eric smirked. "Does that surprise you?" I asked him. "No. You are a very amusing person. It is strange how you can make light of a serious situation."

I didn't say anything, mainly because he hadn't been looking for a response. Instead i started looking at my shoulder again. I was use to my wounds healing so fast that this was causing me to worry. Of course i knew the reason that it was healing so slow. I needed more blood, but i hadn't wanted to kill the man. After i rested, it would be a lot better though. Till then i just had to deal with it.

The rest of the short ride was quiet. Occasionally Eric would make some remark about how revealing the dress was now and i would tell him this was all he was ever going to see. Other than that pure silence. Which was good and bad at the same time. Good because i could just relax, Bad because it made me want to fall asleep.

Oddly enough my sleeping was something i could choose. If i wanted to sleep during the day like the rest of the vampires i could do so. If i wanted to sleep at night and have a normal human life at day i could as well.

Eric parked quickly, getting out, and opened my door. Picking me up bridal style. I grabbed ahold of the car door, silently threatening to break it if he didn't put me down. "Pretend to have fainted." Godric said quietly. They must have been talking in the car via maker/progeny link. I would go with it for now, i doubted Eric would allow any harm to come to me. I still interested him. I released the door and let my body fall limp. The only thing supporting me was Eric's arms.

I could hear each step they took. Humans heartbeats, as they saw me. I could feel the hungered gazes from the vampires as we passed. Gasps of shock and horror. "Oh my god!" A human woman had cried out. Godric had seperated from us and got the room keys. I didn't know what they planned on doing with me nor if i would even go with it. Obviously both knew they couldn't control me, had i really been a human. I would have had no choice.

When Eric stopped we were in the elevator. A human was in here with us so i couldn't move. "Is she going to be ok?" It was the woman who had cried out. "Yes." Was all Godric said to her and the womans fear of them stopped her from asking anymore.

As soon as the doors opened Eric was on the move again. Moving fast, only stopping so a door could be opened. When the door closed i heard Eric say. "Ok." I opened my eyes and he set me on my feet. "Ya no you should probally tell me what your doing before you do it. I'm not always going to go with it." I told them, both exchanged looks like they were doubting that i could stop them.

"Ugh men!" I muttered and walked away from them. "You are staying here tonight Calla." Eric said matter of fact. Like he doubted i would fight back. Though i understood his reasoning i didn't like being ordered around. I stopped and turned around. "You don't get it do you Eric. I don't give a shit if you were a viking prince in your human life, leader of your vikings. I don't give a shit that your a man and i'm a woman. I hate being controlled, expessially obeying a man that sits on a throne and has a giant ego."

"In my eyes everyone is equals. Thats how i treat everyone, that how i want to be treated. Instead of being ordered around." He glared, fangs dropping. "Watch it Calla." Eric growled. "I agree that this is the best thing to do for now but don't you dare think for one second that you can ever force me to do something i don't want to. I don't give a shit how old you are." My eyes flickered to Godric, wondering if i should include him in this. Deciding that he hadn't done anything to me i would leave him out of it.

"She has a point Eric." As soon as Godric said that Eric retracted and looked at his maker. "We can't expect her to obey us. She is different, the rules barely apply to her. It appears she has never lost her humanity." I saw sadness flicker in his eyes followed by regret before it vanished. "She is still a vampire." Eric pressed.

"Yes but different nonetheless. Being part fae and shifter was unheard of then and now. Being a vampire hybrid was never considered a possibilite. Vampires disliking shifters as they do." I wasn't sure what to say but i felt i should say something. "Shall we drop this for now. The sun will be rising soon and we all need our rest." I saw Godric's eyes flicker towards the window and something felt wrong.

I wasn't sure what it was but i knew it was something to do with him. "Yes, we should." Godric said before leaving towards the bedroom. "Join us when your ready." Eric told me, i noticed he was giving me a choice. I nodded and he left quickly.

looked around the room. There was a white couch that sat on top of a red rug, a dark brown coffee table sat between the couch and a 36" tv. The walls a cream color while the floors were a dark wood. Further inspection led me to the bathroom. The walls the same as in the main room, white sink, toilet, tub, and shower. Very nice.

I had no intention of joining them. I felt that Eric needed some time alone with Godric. So i opened the medicine cabinet to find that it had everything i would need to banage the wound. Taking off the bloody dress and my boots i tossed them in the trash, and turned on the shower. I didn't give it time to warm up, instead just got in and started washing the dried blood and whatever else from my body.

I was in there for maybe 10 minutes, which is slow for a vampire but i didn't care. I was thinking about how Godric had looked out the window, how the guilt and sadness had passed threw his eyes ealier. Something was definately wrong...

I got out and pulled on one of the robes. I would make sure he was dead to the world before i rested.

And i did, looking in the room to find both men asleep. Having left a space for me in between them, it was tempting but Eric needed his time. I curled up on the couch and let sleep take me. Some hours later a shrill sound had me on my feet. I noticed it was Eric's cell. I growled and looked at the time. 6:25pm.

He would be up in a minute anyway's. I picked it up and opened the bedroom door. Walked to his side and shook him. "This better be good." He muttered. "Your damn phone woke me. I'm just returning the favor." I smiled and dropped it on him before looking over at Godric who was watching us with a blank look.

"Shit. Nan Flanagan is here." Eric said getting out of bed. Flashing me but i was way passed being embarassed about it. I rolled my eyes. "So i assume she wants everyone involved with the bomb mess to attend." He nodded. "Great... when is that bitch going to die?" I had met her years ago. Which caused a problem right now.

"You've met her?" Godric asked. "Yeah, 40 years ago. I passed myself off as a shifter." The exchanged looks. "You can't go." Eric said quickly. "No doubt i was reported, they no that a teenaged human was there and will expect her to attend. The vampires that had been in the church with us are unlikely to forget me." I thought out loud.

"I could pass myself off as the shifters daughter should she ask." That was the only thing i could do. I just hope it works. "Humans and vampires saw you last night." Eric said. "Yes but you told a human woman i would be alright, vampires would have overheard that and assumed that one of you were going to give me your blood." They looked thoughtful.

"If you pass me off as dead i will have a hard time getting out of here. Besides the vampires would still be able to smell my scent." Eric cursed. "Your way is the best. Lets see if we can get you some clothes." Godric said getting out of bed and guess what he to was naked. Picked up the phone he dialed a number.

"Isabel. Will you allow Calla to borrow some clothes?" He asked her. "Certainly, i shall be over there in a moment." I could hear her going threw the dresser. "Thank you." "Your welcome." Once he put the phone down i thanked him.

"I'll go wait for her." I told them. "That's not nessary Calla. Stay." Eric's eyes smoldered. "Give up." I told him before leaving the room. Shutting the door behind me i crossed the room to the main door and opened it allowing Isabel inside. "These are for you." She smiled placing them in my hands. "Thank you Isabel." I couldn't help smiling back at her.

"You gave everyone a good fright last night. I'm happy to see your alright." Isabel reached up to look at the shoulder. I was relieved to find that it had healed completely. "I'm sorry, i hope i didn't worry anyone to much."

"Ms. Stackhouse is quite worried and was afraid that Eric would harm you. You might want to let her know your alright." She told me taking a seat on the couch. "I'm surprised Godric allowed you to sleep on the couch."

"I went to sleep shortly after they did. I was expected to join them but as you can see i didn't." I explained. "Welcome Isabel." Godric said from his tone i figured he had something he wanted to say to her. "I'll go change. Thanks again." She smiled at me and i left.

I could hear hushed tones but it wasn't my business so i ignored it. Changing in to the red spagetti strap dress and black 3 inch strap heels that Isabel had brought for me. The dress fit me in all the right places, i just had to buy this when everything was settled. I combed threw my hair with my fingers till i was presentable before i joined the others.

Eric pulled me against him, no doubt using the fact that i wouldn't reveal anything to Isabel to his advantage. I looked over my shoulder at him. "Though it will grow back i can always remove it Eric." Out of the corner of my eye i saw Isabel smile. "It's time to go Eric." As soon as Godric said that the viking released me and followed his maker out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Calla!" I heard Sookie call out for me and i stopped turning to see Bill and her. They caught up quickly. "Are you alright?" She asked, looking at my shoulder to see that it had healed. "Good as new." I told her and noticed that Eric, Isabel and Godric had stopped walking.

"I guess we should hurry, i heard that we're supposed to attend a meeting." She said, i nodded not really giving a shit about this meeting. The quicker it was over the better.

"What do you think she's going to do?" I asked Godric as we started to walk again. "She will probally strip me of all athority." He said calmly. I didn't want to believe that she would but this was Nan Flanagan that we were talking about. The woman is a heartless bitch.

"Do you want to remain sheriff?" I wondered. "No. It doesn't hold my interest like it use to." Godric said, i was a little surprised that Eric was keeping his mouth shut but then again he probally knew all of this. "Then i suppose you have nothing to worry about, she can't take away something you would willingly give away."

"I suppose she can't." Again something felt off. God damn it this was really starting to bug me. Silently i followed them in to the room that we were to meet Nan. I sat between Eric and Godric, Bill, Sookie, and Isabel sat on the other couch.

As soon as the door flew open Nan opened with a loud. "I should drain all of you bitches for this mess." I stiffened at the threat and complete and utter disrespect directed towards all of us. Very nearly putting her in her place right then. "You screwed up sheriff, your fired."

"I agree, Isabel should take over. She had no part in my disgrace. "Fight back!" Isabel said, she didn't like this even though we all knew it was coming. "Godric saved our lifes back there, you think you have to clean up a mess now it could have been a lot worse." Sookie said trying to help him. "That's nice." Nan was ignoring her.

"Do you have the papers?" Godric asked her. "Right here." She thrust them at him and then to make matters worse she began listing all of the shit that he had done 'wrong' bull shit! Try done right bitch!

"I will make amends for this i swear." He said and motioned for Isabel to join him on the other side of the room.

I glared at Nan. She was verbally abusing Godric and after he had saved us all. The fucking bitch! "You heartless bitch." I growled. "Would you like to die shifter?" She demanded harshly, Sookie gave me a questioning look that i ignored and just smirked at Nan. "Try it, i dare you." I didn't understand why i was suddenly so protective of Godric and my eyes flickered to him as he and Isabel signed the papers. He was giving up his position as sheriff. That and much more.

"Do you honestly think you could handle me?" She asked, her tone smug. "I've handled a lot tougher people." I trembled fighting the urge to shift, it being a natural instinct of mine when i was angry or threatened, if she knew i was a lot older than her she wouldn't be pushing me like this. "Behave." Eric said tightening his grip on my arm. "It would seem you can't control your pet Northman."

"I don't keep pets." Was his quick remark, but he was deffinately upset about this. "I assume she is free game then." Was i really going to sacerfice everything to protect Godric? A man i barely even knew, having only met him last night... what is going on with me? "She will not be harmed." Godric said.

"Why is it that you look familar?" Nan asked ignoring him. "I look like my mother." I was barely able to keep my fangs hidden. Realization came to her eyes quickly followed by irritation and hatred. She never did like me. "Yes... i remember her. You are the spitting image of the gutter trash." I growled.

"Your testing what little patience i have left bitch." I warned. I was way to close to revealing everything for comfort. "This matter has been settled. You got what you wanted." Isabel said to Nan. I despised the disgusting smirk that spread across her face. "Yes." That was all she said before she left. Her little lackeys following.

Godric and Eric had left as well. I was still pissed and had followed, it not helping that i knew what had been bothering me yesterday. Godric planned to meet the sun. "Are you crazy!" I yelled as soon as i got to the roof the door slamming shut behind me. "Your just going to throw away everything! By doing this your just proving that Steve Newlin is right about our kind!" I stopped yelling.

"You have a chance to help better our race, but your to caught up in all of the bad things you have done! Your not the only one, do you think for one minute that i'm not guilty. I mean as you pointed out i didn't loose my humanity. I knew what i was doing when i did it, so much worse that way trust me."

"Calla enough!" Eric growled. "No he needs to hear this." I snapped. "Eric needs you, humans and vampires alike need you! Hell with how defensive i got back there, i'm pretty sure i need you." I felt like i was going to cry. "Please don't do this Godric, stay and find something to live for. Please." I begged.

I could smell Sookie coming and if the kind hearted woman couldn't convince him... then i didn't know who could. Eric began to talk to him pleading with him and silently i left... unable to watch this happen. I hide my face as i walked away. Knowing that Sookie would see my bloody tears.

I went back to the room. Only just managing to calm myself down long enough to go down to the gift shop and buy a outfit and shoes.

Dressed in the jeans, tank top, and wedges. I returned the room unsure of what was going to happen now. I knew i didn't want him to die. Somehow Godric had become to mean a lot to me in such a short time. I didn't understand it nor did i question it.

I just waited... I watched threw the window as the sun began to rise. Please... don't do this. Without even thinking i took off towards the roof. I wasn't sure what i was going to do, passing Eric on my way i saw the heartbreak, it was like he was broken... I was near the roof now. Throwing open the door i saw Sookie standing there alone. Looking out over everything.

The sun was bright...

I shifted, changing in to a german shepard and curled up near one of the air conditioner vents. He was gone... "Calla." Sookie must have noticed me. Funny, i hadn't noticed usually i noticed. "Calla." She repeated. I didn't move, nothing. Eventually she gave up on me, having to return to Bill. But it took hours before she did. Mid-day actually.

I had heard my phone beat several times and let it continue till it started to annoy me. I got to my feet and walked over. Searching threw the pile till i found my cell. I shifted back to my human form and picked it up. All of them were from Eric.

_Calla get your ass back here._

_Stop your mopeing, before i go up there and drag you back._

_Sookie told us what your doing. _Us?

_Sookie's coming to get you, don't fight her._

Sure enough not even a second later Sookie opened the door. Relief spreading across her face at seeing me. I got dressed and joined her at the door. It was bugging me that she was smiling and that Eric wasn't as he put it 'mopeing' I reread the messages. What the hell is going on?

* * *

><p><em>What do you think?<em>


	6. Chapter 6

I followed Sookie. Threw the halls and elevator, her leading me to the room i shared. To see two bleeding ancients. "You are strange." Was how Eric greeted me. "No. I am Calla." Was my sarcastic remark. I was just down right relieved to see Godric and annoyed that they were giving themselves the bleeds. "Now go to sleep. Go on." I pointed to the door and both chuckled. Sookie started laughing with both actually listened.

"Oh my god! Apparently one should never under estimate the powers of being a teenaged shifter!" I smiled unable to do anything but that, i was just happy that he decided not to kill himself. "I guess i should probally fill you in huh?" She said sitting on the couch. "Sure." I took a seat next to her.

"Well you gave him a lot to think about so much so that he had ignored Eric and me. Only talking to send Eric away. He decided to try to find something to live for a few minutes before you ran threw the door that lead to the roof." She smiled. "And you worried them, i doubt Eric will admit it but you should probally go in there before they come and get you." As if to reinforce what she said the door opened.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sleeping on the couch." I said. She smiled and got up. "Good luck with that Calla, see you tomorrow." She got up. "Your going to leave me here?" I asked playfully. "Hmm... yup! Bye now!" She laughed and then walked out the door. The second it shut, Godric was standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

"We don't bite." He joked. "Sure." I laughed. "Just the same, i prefer the couch. Atleast i know it won't rape me." When i said and watched as his grey blue eyes looked in the room, no doubt at Eric before returning to me, alight with humor. "I do not rape!" Was all i heard Eric say. "Glamouring is still considered rape, you do rape." It was so much fun messing with him.

"Why do you try to piss me off every chance you get?" He asked, appearing next to Godric. "It's fun." I answered with a smile. "Don't you mess with people for your own amusement?" I asked him. Eric didn't answer, instead he walked back in to the room and lied down. Ignoring me. I grinning knowing that in his reaction i found my answer.

I noticed Godric was about to speak. "Sleep, i'll be here." I motioned towards the couch. I know for some reason he wants me with him, just like for some reason i want to go. I'm fighting it because it's weird that i would feel so strongly about him and i've only known him two days. He nods and reluctantly leaves. I think he suspects what i am doing.

I just can't help being uncomfortable. Since i've come up here, i've nearly revealed my heritage at just about every turn. When i would go a century and not have to worry about it. It's just so hard to keep everything hidden right now. Was this a good thing or bad? Should i allow it to come out to the vampires?

I was still unsure if it was safe... both humans and vampires feared what they did not know. Even Ariana, my maker, feared me for awhile. I would not be able to stand up against the entire vampire race. I would die at their hands should they decide i was a threat. I sat down on the couch, staring at the hard wood floor.

It would seem i had a lot of thinking to do, but now wasn't the time. I needed to sleep, my body was still adjusting to how little i was feeding nowadays. I suppose i should feed more from now on. Thankfully though i didn't require as much blood as a baby vampire.

I stood up, i was going to make sure Godric was asleep before i went to sleep. Well... if this continues i might as well never leave him. I realized with that thought that i didn't want to. _How could one man make me care so much? _I thought as i opened the door. As soon as i did i bumped in to Eric. Literally.

"Good, i was coming to get you." I rolled my eyes and shoved him away from me. "I don't share rooms with rapists Eric." He rolled his eyes. He picked me up by my waist, holding my arms against my sides and threw me on the bed. "Now. Stay." I caught his tone, it was one a person used when they were talking to their pet. I glared.

"I am not a dog, bastard." He chuckled. "No your Calla." Eric just threw my sarcastic remark from early back at me. "Whats to say i'm not going to run as soon as you two are asleep?" I asked, annoyed that they were harming themselves to make me stay with them. "Godric would you like to do the honors?" Eric asked and the way he said it had me jumping from the bed.

I would have a chance at beating Eric but Godric i didn't have a chance. Godric pulled me back and the only reason i knew it was him was because i couldn't fight him off. My fangs came out and i glared at him as i was pinned by his arm and right now it wasn't even dead weight. God damn it. I should keep my mouth shut.

"You know for the first time you are actually pissing me off." I told Godric, just before Eric lied down. "Sleep Calla. We are not going to do anything." He said a minute later i heard. "Fucking trust issues." I went to kick him off the bed but Godric caught my leg, pulling me against him. "Second time." I said and he chuckled.

"You are so powerless against him you could be his puppet." Eric said. "So that leaves you to be what? His bitch?" He glared at me. I just ignored him after that and closed my eyes. Eventually both feel asleep. I had a feeling Eric would make me pay for that comment.

I knew even before i woke up that i wasn't going to be able to move, but that didn't stop me from being annoyed about it. If i had to chose a word to describe what was going on i would choose protective. It fit with me being the only one of my kind, it also fit with what they were doing. Though i was fairly sure Godric wasn't as protective of me as Eric was. Seeing how he was ready to give up everything yesterday.

Somehow i managed to get out of his hold and left the room. Turning the tv on to some random channel which ended up being cooking. The most useless thing to me, but nonetheless i lied down on the couch and started watching it.

It wasn't long afterwards that i heard them moving around... i wondered idly if i should run for it. Not as in really run but as in a game of cat and mouse. I could hear Ariana telling me in her soft musical voice that it wasn't a good idea. Well that blows, but i did need to see if i could get one of them to send for a human.

I was still weaker than i should be. I should have been able to atleast fight back against Godric but i wasn't able to. The bomb mess took more out of me than i thought. A knock at the door pulled me from my thoughts and i went to answer it. Already knowing full well who it was.

"Hey Sookie, Bill, Jason right? Come in, Godric and Eric are just waking." I said once again settling in to my role. "Hello Calla, how did you sleep?" She asked me. "Ok thanks." Jason smiled at me and Sookie elbowed him. "Remember she's 16." He seemed to ignore her. "Yeah i'm Jason. Just out of curiousity, why are you here with Eric and not at home with your parents?" Bill sighed quietly and looked out the window. I assumed he was thinking he wished Jason would shut up.

"My parents owed him and to pay off their debt they sent me. I'll be home soon enough." I said it like it was no big deal. Like most teenagers that i've seen would. I figured with Sookie around it was best not to claim they were dead- which they were. "You aren't his are you?" He asked, i smiled a little. God if this boy knew he wouldn't be talking to me so comfortablely.

"Me? Eric Northman's? Have you lost your mind?" I said jokingly, not wanting to offend him. "Well i did join that fucking church, so i'm going to go with yea i did for a little bit."

"Compton." Eric greeted Bill as he walked in to the room, for some reason pulling me against him. "Sheriff." I glared at him. "You have no claim over me Eric. Let go." The last thing i wanted to do was have to pretend i was Eric's human anyway's. Unfortunately he didn't listen.

"It is fortunate you have come, it saves me a trip. The plane with be arriving in three hour, if you want to get home you will be there on time." Bill dipped his head slightly. "Thank you." I smiled knowing that Bill didn't like having to answer to the viking either.

"Is Godric coming with us?" Sookie asked. "I have decided to join my childe for a while." She smiled. "That's great!" Then just like that both humans turned on me. "Before we leave Dallas you have to join us, we found this great place that serves the best food." Yup... Dallas just doesn't like me or something. Every god damn turn...

I tried to come up with something that i could tell them, but this was a tight situation. "Will we have enough time to pack?" I asked hoping they would say no. "Yeah, it's not to far from here." Fuck. "Alright, just let me get some clothes. Meet you downstairs in 20 minutes?" They agreed and we said goodbye.

"What the hell have you done!" Eric blew up. "You act like this is your secret! Nothings been revealed yet anyway's. I know what could happen should people find out, that's why only you two know!" I couldn't help panicking. Oh my god what was i going to do! "Do whatever you want to do, i've got to figure out how to save my sorry ass." With that i rushed out of the room. Human speed sucks.

Shit. Shit. Shit. It became like a mantra in my head for about three minutes but stopped when i went in to the gift shop. Thankfully they offered more than t-shirts and jeans here. I bought a light blue sundress, a white strapless bra, and a pair of heels similar to the ones Isabel gave me to use.

Returning to the room to change i didn't even bother to stop, being short on time as it was. Of course this wouldn't be a problem if i had just passed myself off as a vampire. When i was done changing, i joined them again. "Calla be careful, if Compton is going with them it is important that you reveal nothing to him." I frowned but nodded. "Would you like for one of us to go with you?" Godric suggested. "Would you?" I asked finishing up on the heels.

It was his choice and well he did offer for one of them to go. "Of course." Eric looked back and forth between us. "Somethings wrong with you two, everytime you talk it feels weird." I stuck my tongue out at him and then walked to the door. "Meet us down there?" I asked my fingers just barely touching the door knob. I got the feeling they needed to talk.

"I will be down in five minutes." I smiled thankful that he was coming and opened the door, walking out of the room, and shutting it behind me. I began my walk to the lobby. Naturally stopping in front of the elevator, pressing the little silver button with the arrow pointing down.

I was so deep in thought i barely caught the movement out of the corner of my eye. "Well Hello there." A vampire smiled at me. I could see it in his eyes right now. I was his prey... that did not go over real well with me. I stood my ground my senses telling me i was older than him. I could smell the scent of a human female all over him, it wasn't a scent i reconized but it didn't take much for me to know he had killed her two days ago.

If i had to guess i would say, he was still young. Possibly a couple hundred years old, just free of his maker. "You better watch it girl." He growled warning me. So obviously he didn't like being stared at. "Or i could just ignore you. Should you try to harm me i should warn you that Godric is going to join me in a few moments." This guy? Harm me? Um no, but i'll humor the guy for now.

"So your the bitch that has been clinging to Godric and his progeny." He laughed. I pulled out my cell. _There is a stuck up asshole in the hall, he's pissing me off. May kill it. _I sent to Eric. He snatched my phone. "Calling for help?" He smirked. "Why don't you read it and find out." When he did he growled.

"You should respect you elders girl." He hissed. I just couldn't help laughing at him. The doors opened but i didn't go in. I saw him smirk. "Godric!" I yelled. I knew that he was going to push me in and out of self defense i would kill him. Sure enough he charged at me, slamming me in the stomach with his shoulder, and into the elevator. This guy was pathetic but i had no choice but to allow him to push me.

His fangs came out and he went for my throat. I reached for his, ready to teach him a lesson but he was thrown to the ground. Godric stood between us, defensively i noticed. The younger vampires eyes widened, he knew he was in trouble now. "Calla what happened?" Godric asked. "I was waiting for the elevator, he wanted to drain me, when the doors opened he pushed me in..." I didn't say anything else, but i was sure he got the message loud and clear.

This vampire had disrespected me, was going to attempt to kill me, i would have killed him. Hell i was going to when he went for my neck. "Pathetic." I looked at my 'attacker/victim' as he spoke. "Look at what you have been reduced to playing guard dog for a shifter bitch!" Godric growled. "and you have been reduced to nothing. I pity your maker, if he/she knew you were disgracing them so. they would end you." He laughed. "Back down

"Nothing." I growled. "You do not disrespect your elders, i don't give a shit who you think you are. You could be the king of texas and i still wouldn't give a damn." He didn't know what to make of my words for a minute. "Apologize." Godric ordered picking the annoying pain in the ass up by his neck. "Fine..." He hissed. "I am sorry i didn't kill you the second i saw you." What the hell was wrong with this guy? Was he just that stupid?

Godric ripped him apart easily. It was like tearing up paper to him. The asshole's blood got on us and the walls of the elevator, my phone falling in to a pool of his blood. Yeah it was ruined. "Well..." I suppose i'm going to have to change in to something else... and shower definately shower. I looked at him to see sadness in his eyes. "Hey, don't worry. If you didn't do it someone else would have. Atleast he went after me and not another human." I didn't like seeing the sadness in his eyes. "Come on, lets go get you in the shower. I'll go get Eric to help me clean this up."

Godric let me take his hand and lead him back to the room. Of course i had to stop the elevator and make it go back up but we got there. As soon as we walked in the room Eric wanted to know everything. I told him and asked him to call Sookie, tell her that it would take a little longer, and asked him to help me clean the elevator. Thankfully he agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time the mess was cleaned up and i had taken my shower, Eric and Godric were watching tv. It was funny to walk out and see them watching Twilight. "Is this what they want us to be?" Eric asked horrified. "Sparkly loving animal eaters? Apparently." I answered. Dressed in the replacement spagetti strap dark blue dress that went to my knees and the same heels except i bought them again since it would have taken to long to clean them, i couldn't help, i liked them.

Godric stood and came to my side, a amused smile in place. "Behave you two." Eric laughed and i flicked him off. "Behaving is overrated." Was what i said as i walked out the door. We met Sookie, Jason, and Bill downstairs. Turns out he had wanted to go and Sookie couldn't refuse him and he didn't like that Sookie was happy that Godric was coming.

"Well i guess we should get going." Jason said. "Sook who's driving the rental?" He asked as we all walked towards the vehicle. "Godric would you like to?" She asked him. "Thank you but not tonight, perhaps Mr. Compton or Mr. Stackhouse should." I watched the exchange. It was odd, Jason struck me as the driver of the group yet he had passed the keys to Bill wordlessly. Of course i had noticed i was being ignored as a potential driver but that didn't bother me.

As we all settled in to the car, Sookie and Bill in the front with me wedged between Godric and Jason, it became oldly silent and it gave me the impression that no one knew what to say now but apparently decided i should be the topic when all of the sudden Jason asked. "What do your parents do for a living?" I rolled my eyes at his oh so obvious ploy to get me to talk. Though i would but it would just be lies. For now anyway's.

"Calla's father works for Eric as his dayman." Godric said matter of fact but i knew what it was. A suggestion. "and mother stays at home but will help when she is called." As soon as i answered he shot off another question. "Sook said your name is Calla Rose but i've been raised in Bon Temps and work in Shreveport and know the people, i haven't came across your family." I smiled.

"Of course not. Do you think i would give out my real last name? Human's judge vampires so a family that associates and works for one is likely to be hunted down." He smiled sheepishly. "Didn't think of that... sorry." Didn't bother me, was actually amusing. To bad i had to lie. "Do you go to school?" He asked before quickly adding. "Or have any friends?"

"Did i break the law or something?" I asked laughing. "No, i'm homeschooled and no i don't have any friends." "Well that sucks, must be lonely." I smiled. "Not as lonely as you'd think. It's fun to mess with Eric and the pranks i've pulled with Pam on the drunk men at Fangtasia are priceless." He chuckled. "I'm surprised he lets you."

"Yeah well he alway's get payback. Now wether i turn it on him is a different story." Atleast this part i could be truthful. "Basically, i'm amusing and different." He laughed. "Don't i know it. Steve probally wants to kill you for everything you said to him." I saw Bill shake his head but a ghost of a smile appeared. "Oh well i don't care." He wouldn't get that far anyway's. He would probally just have me 'meet the sun' little did he know that i have already met it and me and the sun are friends.

"What the smile about?" Jason asked. "I'm just thinking about what Steve would do. So far i can think of a excape for everything he can come up with." I can and no doubt would be able to excape easily... well sort of that truely depended on what i was locked in. Though there was alway's a way to get passed silver. It just depended on what you had on hand.

"Your not going to go looking for him are you?" Sookie asked. "No." Maybe. "Good, that man is a syco and i can only imagine what he would do if he got his hands on you." Geez make it sould like rape why don't you. "Probally why that church to me atleast shall forever be known as stevie's syco center." I joked. It worked tension broke and the humans laughed. Bill gave me a look that said really that is all you can come up with? While Godric was looking out the window a hit of a smile on his lips.

Atleast i'm funny. "You should be a comedian not Eric's personal assassin." I looked a Jason, he looked so damn serious. I raised my eyebrow ever so slightly. "Assassin?" He nodded. "I'm pretty sure you could pull that off. The way you acted in the church was as if it was nothing to you." It was-minus the little silver detail. "Well i grew up learning how to fight, if someone got to close for comfort i could protect myself. I didn't when those people had a hold of me because it wasn't just me in there, if i got free they could have hurt Sookie."

"Spell it with me. A-s-s-a-s-s-i-n." He sang and everyone laughed. "Damn if there were more teenagers like you people would be afraid of having children." "We're here. Stop messing with Calla, Jase." "Just don't get it in to your head that your invincible Calla." I smiled and slid out of the car behind Godric. "Now why did you have to go and ruin the fun?" I asked him.

When we got inside and were seated in one of those circular booths the waitress came up. A petite blond with green eyes, her name tag stating her name was Anna. It was instant. She started hinting things at Godric for some reason that both amused me and annoyed me. She caught me watching and smiled like she was telling me that he was hers, boy did that tempt me to prove her wrong. But no. I behaved myself and listened to the other start ordering. It was when it was my turn that i just ordered a water, when Sookie and Jason protested i told them i wasn't really feeling well.

They dropped it and sent the waitress on her way. I could smell no fear coming from her when she found out that Bill and Godric are vampires. Instead she was curious and excited. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her. Funny because i was just in a good mood before we came in here. "We can go if you want to Calla, it's no problem." Sookie offered. "Might as well enjoy a couple more hours in Dallas right?" I smiled and though she remained hesitant she nodded.

"Here are your drinks. Two cokes, two true bloods, and a water." She said leaning over the table and flashing everyone at the table as she placed the drinks in front of us. I shook my head but muttered thanks anyway's. Though even to my own ears it sounded sarcastic. She was unfazed probally use to it and assumed i was jealous.

Sookie sent me a disaproving look and i countered with a well what the hell do you expect me to do look. I noticed how she looked back between Godric, Anna, and me and frowned when she smiled and i could feel the happiness coming off her in waves. I wasn't going to ask what conclusion she came up with.

I briefly considered playing the clutz and dropping my water on her when she ran her fingertips down his arm. Wait... why am i considering that? I didn't have time to think it over. He caught her hand and i heard her heart start to go faster, it was obvious that she wasn't expecting what he did next. Which was gently push her away making it very clear that he wasn't interested. Apparently Jason was her next target. At that i sighed.

"What?" She asked. "You." I snapped. "If they liked you they would make the move. You have already flashed everyone at this table, be turned down by one and instantly went after another. What would you think if another woman was doing that in front of you?" I questioned. "Oh..." Yea. Oh.

"Sorry." She left. "Calla you could have been nicer." Bill scolded. "That was being nice." I said instantly and for a vampire it was. Most would have done a lot worse then hurt her feelings and he knows it. "It's okay Bill, i understand what she's going threw." Sookie said placing her hand on his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the was when they both starting kissing that Jason and I said. "Get a room." At the same time. We looked at each other and laughed. Godric just watched us all, amused. I could swear he just came to do just that. Watch.

Anna returned with Jason's and Sookie's steaks, fries, and veggies. At this moment i really didn't want to breathe, but i had to because of Bill. It was easy to feign it and could easily fool humans but vampires weren't so easy. We have heightened senses therefore i had to breath, plain and simple or Billy would expect me to faint. But the food just smelled revolting, well greased food anyway's. Sweets and fruits smelled okay.

I picked up the glass of water and took a sip. Thankfully it was tasteless but unfortunately i had no way of knowing if this was going to harm me. Humans were made up of a good percentage of water so i was pretty sure i would be fine but that water had alway's been in the blood, never from a glass.

Eventually we all finished, Bill, Godric, and I going slow so they wouldn't feel presured in to eating faster. I've seen humans do that and get sick before. We joked and talked about non important things. Getting to know each other better. Well i learned about them... they learned barely anything that was fact from me. It made me feel guilty for lying to them.

By the time we had returned to the hotel. Eric was annoyed, ranting that we only had 30 minutes left to get there and that it was going to be impossible to get the humans to move as fast as he needed them to. So i asked the vampires to bring the things to the car and i looked at Sookie and Jason. "Looks like we're going to be late, but not if we hurry. We could play a little game to make it more fun." I smiled.

"What game?" They asked. "Well why don't we race to the car?" They smiled apparently that had been a favorite when they were children. So off we went, naturally i ran behind them a few feet. But by the time they had caught up with the others. My supposed to be dead heart was going faster. I really need to figure out why my heart even still beats. The guys had been amused well except for Eric, he snapped at us to get in.

"Wait. Did you return the dress and shoes to Isabel?" He nodded and everyone climbed in. "You are sitting on Godric." Eric said getting in to the front seat. Sookie tried to hide her smile. "Are you okay with this?" I asked him. "It does not bother me. If you would rather not i can run to the airport." I shook my head. "It's fine." Instead of giving me time to change my mind and i was beginning to, Godric pulled me in to the car. So there i was sitting in his lap with my head against his shoulder. Sookie and Jason shooting me amused looks.

Oh joy...

Though i didn't mind it at all really, what bothered me was the looks we were getting from the others. Eric looked to pleased with this for it to be a good thing and Bill looked annoyed... is there even a time when he isn't? It seems like that man is always on guard.

Finally we got to the airport after ten minutes of stares and smirks. I got out of the car, followed by Godric, Sookie, and Jason. Eric and Bill already picking up bags. As soon as i got close Eric gave me one of Sookie's and started walking away. I guess he thought it should bother me, nope i was coming to help anyway's. I briefly considered throwing a fit and just making his life a little harder for the fun of it.

"Are you coming Calla?" Eric called over his shoulder with a smirk. The other's just a little bit in front of him since he had slowed to taunt me. "Nah, i figured i should just stay in Dallas." He walked away. I caught up with them once we got inside. "You changed your mind." He asked. "No Eric, your allowed to leave me behind." He was and he could but no one else knew that beside Him, Godric, and myself.

"So who do you belong to? Don't say Eric. Don't say Eric." Sookie asked randomly, i could tell that this was something that she had been dying to ask and apparently couldn't in any longer as we got in to the plane and were settled in our seats. "As far as i know neither have layed a claim on me." Not like it would matter anyway. Eric just to be a ass goes. "Calla is-" "Oh go fuck yourself Northman!" I snapped, i wasn't playing the claiming game. He needed to know that now.

He chuckled. "It's not as fun as having a partner." I rolled my eyes. "Ok then go fuck one of your fangbangers." He smirked. "I need a new one." Of course he would try and continue this conversation. Anything to get me to repeat that word. Dumbass.

"So Godric have you ever seen Fangtasia?" I asked.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you guys think of this story?<em>


	8. Chapter 8

I found out that Godric has yet to see it and immediantly launched in to telling him about the throne and the fangbangers, everything. Eric was upset when Godric looked at him and tried not to laugh while telling him he couldn't wait to see this for himself. It had ended pretty well though, civalized actually, Sookie had wanted to come with us but she had some things to do at home and Jason said he was tired so it was just the vampires.

"Alright get in." Eric ordered, annoyed with me. "I don't respond well to orders Eric." I reminded him, stubbornly holding my ground as he turned and gave me a icy glare. You know one of those one's that have most vampires running for their lives. "Get in the damn car or i am leaving you here." I shrugged. Honestly it didn't bother me, i needed to get home and make sure nothing happened while i was gone.

Who knows maybe that boy came back with his friends and wanted to burn the vampires home to the ground. You never know, expessially with all the shit Steve been putting in to peoples heads. "Actually i should probally head home anyway's. I'll come by tomorrow night." I looked around and made sure we were the only ones around. "Godric would you like to take her home. She came on foot the last time." I rolled my eyes, they act like i can't take care of myself.

"Bye bye." I took off. "She's a handful and stubborn as hell." Was all i heard Eric tell Godric before i ran out of hearing range. When i returned to my house i just knew something was wrong so i stopped in the woods and watched.

I could several people raiding my house, tossing several things to the floor obviously looking for something. I could see that they were unarmed and even if they were i was annoyed so that wouldn't have protected them for long. I walked right in and smiled. "Hello, can i help you morons with something?" I asked nicely. The five men stopped and jumped back out of surprise before grinning like fools.

I rolled my eyes. "Can i ask why your in my home?" I smirked, very tempted to scare the hell out of them right then and there. "Reverand Newlin sent us for imformation on you but it seems you've decided to grace us with your presence." The smirk fell, it was then i noticed the weapons. Guns. Loaded with wooden bullets. Oh my god.

"Your coming with us girly." Ok so me or them... Sycopathic murders or a slightly insane hybrid... hmmm tough choice. I kicked one stealing his gun, immediantly dropping it. My skin burning, shit! It was covered in some type of silver liquid. "She's a fucking vamper!" Two yelled. Damn it! Well no point in hiding it now. The man closest to me was thrown into the other four, his ribs breaking with the force of my kick. As they stuggled i used this oppurtunity to kill them quickly. Snapping their necks easily.

Stealing one of their phones i called Eric. "Who is this?" He answer, he sounded calm though but i knew he was curious. "Calla, some fellowship of the sun members decided to pay me a visit." I told him. "Godric and Pam will be there soon." Yup the vampire hybrid was priority i didn't know weither i should be happy about that or not. "Thanks. I killed five, not sure if there are other lurking. Going to check it out." I hung up before he could tell me no and pocketed the phone knowing he would probally call back. That and i wanted to have a few words with a certain someone.

Carefully i walked out side, behind careful to stay out of sight as i looked around for more. I found it odd that he would send five just to get imformation. I guess it was safe to say that it wasn't the information they were after. I felt like i was walking around with a giant blinking neon sign that said. 'Unnatural! Target me!'

"Calla." Pam said appearing next to me, Godric as well. "Where are they?" Godric asked, probally wanting to see if he could get any imformation from them but that was pointless... seeing as how my secret had been the most important to me and i didn't consider getting the full story. I was in defense mode. "Inside. Dead." He nodded. "You both are invited inside my home."

It didn't take long, Godric and Pam worked quickly. Pulling out anything that they could find from the mens clothes. I used one of my shirts to remove any silver. "They told you that Newlin sent them for imformation." Godric verified. "Yes, but then they grinned and told me i was coming with them." I looked over the items that they had on them. Stakes, silver coated guns, silver bullets and wooden ones, ID's, lighters, petty cash, and their cell phones.

None of them had anything that we could use to find out what they were sent for. Only one way of knowing. "Calla what are you doing?" Pam asked grabbing my arm. "Remove it now." I ordered and she listened not stupid enough to test me further. I searched the phone till i found the number i was looking for. Pressed the call button and waited. They both had seen who i was calling and neither were happy about it.

"God bless you, this is Steve Newlin."

"That's funny, i was sure i was a evil whore of Satan." My voice was cold.

"Ah, Calla. I suppose you've met my friends."

"Yes. Though they wish they hadn't met me."

"Give the phone to one of them."

"I wish i could but their not able to take any calls."

"You and your vampires will burn for this!"

"My vampires as you so stupidly put it didn't touch them, i was alone when i came home to find five strange men."

"How-"

"That's not important, what is, is why you sent them here."

"You will find out soon enough."

"I'm sure and you will find out why you shouldn't mess with me. I killed them without blinking, whats going to stop me from getting you."

"Jesus will protect me."

"I doubt it. He didn't protect you the last time and he won't now."

"You know nothing."

"You claim vampires are the true monsters, why don't you take a look in that cold heart of yours and tell me what you find."

I hung up and crushed the phone. I didn't need him to be able to track any of them. I had already memorized anything throughout all five anyway's. Breaking the others i looked at Godric and Pam.

"Your angry." Pam pointed out. "Extremely close to it. Thanks to me i have become a target by one of the biggest vampire haters in America. Not only do i have to find a way to protect myself i had to do so while avoiding his damn silver." I growled, glaring at the floor. "What are you going to do?" She pressed, probally needed something to tell Eric.

"As long as he doesn't piss me off to bad. Avoid him. If he does, i will stop at nothing to kill him." The sad part is it would probally be easy for me to do it, sneak in there and sneak out. Incognito animal style. "Your a fool, that would endanger yourself."

"My exsistance is a danger to me. Shut up now." I wasn't in the mood to listen to her bitch. I walked away from them and went to my room. Pulling a duffel back out of my closet i loaded it with some nessities and placed the red stone necklace that Ariana had given me the day i was made, then changed in to a pair of black jeans, blue tank top, and black combat boots. I picked up the bag, grabbed my keys off my desk and walked outside. Thankfully i was smart enough not to leave anything really important here.

Unlocking the car i threw the bag in to the truck and closed it. Walking towards the side of the house where i kept some extra gas in the shed so i didn't have to go to the gas station much, i picked up several jugs and walked inside. Dumping the gas all over the house and then picked up on of their lighters. "You guys might want to get out of the house." I told them. They exchanged looks but Godric was hesitant to leave.

"I'll be fine." As long as i get out fast enough. Though dying would probally save a lot of trouble. I lite it and threw it at the bodies. The flames instantly igniting and spreading through out the house rapidly. I spun around and ran for the door, being careful to avoid the flames. I had to jump over one to get out the front door. Landing with a roll and quickly getting to my feet and rushin in to the car. "In in!" I called, thankfully they listened. We had maybe 5 second to get out of here. I turned it on and flung it in to reverse.

The house exploded just has we got out of the line of fire. Thankfully i didn't have any neighbors. "I'm dropping you two off at Fangtasia. Then i'm going to get a new phone, i'll call Eric when i get it set up." I didn't finished what i was going to say. I was going to leave. I was going to hide. I growled, that went against my nature. It upset me that i was even having to consider hiding from as human, let alone actually doing it.

"We will protect you Calla." Godric said but i shook my head, my hands clenching the wheel. "That will only put you back in danger. I can not and will not seperate a family. I would not be able to garantee anyone's safety." It bothered me to think of him face to face with one of Steve's guns. "Do not make a decision just yet, allow yourself to calm down first." I rolled my eyes at his words.

Calm down... everything was turning upside down, so how could i? I wouldn't give a damn if i wasn't a unnatural bitch. I would have just fought to the end, but i promised Ariana i would be careful. "Godric this is not only my decision. It's my makers, she died protecting me. I won't let her down again nor will i involve anyone else. You may have to ready to end it before and this is nothing to you but it bothers the hell out of me. I will not endanger you or your family." I turned sharply, clenching my teeth. I was nearly to Fangtasia.

I would have to ditch the car, no doubt he has the license number and possibly a tracking device. Thankfully i had another jug of gas, i can blow this to the ground. Another thing i could be thankful about is i have never formed a attachment to my things other than the necklace my maker gave me.

"I can not allow that." Was all he said and when i asked him to explain his reasonings he would not. Instead when i stopped to drop them off i was greeted with Eric, a angry Eric. "You are blind!" Nice greeting. "Save it! I don't want to hear it!" I snapped and slammed on the gas, reversing out of the parking lot and speeding down the road.

Oh how i wasn't expecting this. As i was about to get on to the highway, there was a road block. Not a normal one either, i didn't think much of it at first, turns out i should have. Men armed with guns raised them as soon as my car came in to sight and Steve wearing white held a blowhorn. Oh shit! "Get out of the car now. If you do not we will shoot in five seconds."

5

I could get out and run... no there's to many

4

Kill them all, still to fucking many. I would get shot down. I'm not invincible just immortal.

3

I don't really have a choice do i...

2

Hell.

1

I got out of the car, holding my hands up in front of me. He smirked and gave the order for four to come and get me. They locked iron around my wrist. It made me feel weaker. Turns out... i was right to leave Godric and the others behind. "Blow up her car." Several dumped some gasoline all over while the others dragged me to the car, i didn't protest knowing that if i did i would get a chest load of bullets.

"I told you, you would find out soon didn't i?" He asked as i passed. "You are a miserable excuse for a man." I told him calmly. Though i was far from it. I wanted to rip all their heads off and drink them dry but i wouldn't because i couldn't. They sooo better hope they lock me in silver. "You wouldn't know a man. Whore." I smiled at him. "And you wouldn't know a women. Jackass." I struck me in the face with the horn. It didn't hurt but i acted like it did.

"Get her in the car. Make sure sure she is restrained properly." Or you could just leave me to sit there anyway's i promise i will just end up getting free. "Yes! A girl needs help! She's being kidnapped by some armed people one looks a lot like Steve Newlin. She had either brown or black hair and she's atleast 5'8". Hurry!" I heard from the distance... oh goodie, now that was going to go on the news and some people i know were going to do something stupid.

Help didn't arrive on time, not like i really cared. It just meant less people were going to get hurt. I was loaded in to Steve's car. Iron chains binding my legs, chest, neck, and arms. If i was human i wouldn't be able to move and despite how off i felt i was fairly sure i could shatter them. "You can still be saved." I scoffed. Saved... by him. Nope i'm good.

"Does it look like i care?" I asked as i glared at the back of his head willing him to go up in flames. But unfortunately that didn't happen. "You've been brainwashed." He declared, i rolled my eyes. "That's impossible." He would probally expect a teenager to say something like that.

"Those monsters have brainwashed you, but we will save you. Someone with a strong will like yours on our side would please God." _And piss off Godric._ ... I don't even know where that thought came from. "I don't want to listen to you preach, i do not even want to be in the same car with a man like you. Do the world a favor and go hang yourself." Atleast that would help the world a tiny bit. The headline should be. 'Newlin's First Good Deed' Fitting don't you think?

But unlucky me, the bastard kept talking and talking. Praising Jesus and just down right pissing me off. It got to the point where i looked out at the road and screamed look out so loud it shocked him and he veared right without even thinking about it. The car fell off the bridge we were currently on. Well i didn't think this over very well. Honestly it was just a snap desicion.

He screamed and prayed, begging Jesus to save him. I begged Jesus to save everyone from him. As we fell i could hear his men yelling orders, they were coming down to help him. I wasn't a priority. So maybe they would leave me if i pretended to be dead... well we will see.

The car crashed in to the water, sinking as it filled the car. Steve threw his body weight against the door trying to fight against the water to get out. It was useless, soon he had to take a deep breath and hold it. From what i knew about humans, some could hold their breath for about two minutes. Thankfully this was playing to my advantage.

Not only was i chained down, i couldn't have reached the top of the car to get air. Meaning i would have had to take a deep breath before him, therefore i would have run out before him. I waited a few seconds before letting my eyes close slightly, keeping them open enough so i could see. My head falling back a little. I could see the fear in his eyes.

I didn't need Sookie here to know that he was only afraid for himself. I thought he was going to die but finally the door was ripped open, only it wasn't who i expected. It was Godric. How in the hell did he- he must have followed me. That's the only way he could have known i was here. News wouldn't have spread that fast, the cops would want to check it out first. I couldn't decide if i wanted to be mad at him or grateful.

Steve pulled out a knife and i don't know what the hell came over me. I just could not let him hurt Godric. Even though i knew the chances of that actually happening were slim. I jerked my legs up, shattering the chains and slamming my foot against is wrist, i hadn't held back. His wrist bone shattered.

He screamed, water immediantely starting to fill his lungs. Godric apparently decided to spare him, because he pulled him out of the car and water. I pulled myself free and swam out. As soon as i broke surface i looked around, keeping myself hidden behind a rock. I couldn't see anyone nor did i hear anyone. Well expect for Steve who, from his breathing, had been knocked out.

I swam towards the egde and got out. While i was underwater i made a discovery... i have a Fae weakness, Iron, Thankfully it's not something i really have to worry about, it makes me weak but no harm is down like with Silver.

I didn't have to much time to think about this before Godric pulled me behind a big oak tree. Humans... Steve's people. I caught a glimpse of their guns and thats all i needed. Apparently that was all he needed to, he picked me up not even giving me a chance to protest. He ran taking off in the opposite direction. I could faintly hear the men. They hadn't found Steve yet.

Good.

The Fangtasia scene was the same as always. Nothing new here, except when the doors opened and Godric and i came in. The room was silent the only noise being the music. It was then that i realized what it looked like, it looked like we were together. Godric didn't even pay attention to them... unfortunately i did. I saw every movement, heard every word.

_Eric's maker, Death has chosen a human pet... _

_So after so long he's decided to get a human_

_2,000 years later and viola a shifter girl_

_Was pretty sure he had better taste's than a shifter brat_

_Why would he want her when he could have had me_

Wait... he's 2,000 years old. Damn, never would have thought of that. "Godric what are we doing?" He looked at me like that should be obvious. We passed a group who was making fun of me, i could tell that they were jealous but it didn't stop me from laughing at them. "What the hell is she laughing at?" One of the girls asked. "You all." I answered with a smile. She glared and stood up their fangs coming out.

"Am i supposed to be scared?" I knew they knew from my scent that i didn't give a damn and was just amused. "He won't be with you all the time." She threatened. "I don't need him to handle you." I smiled. "Calla." I heard Eric call my name. He was close, like right in front of us close. "Do you think you could stand a chance against me shifter?"

"Ok your boring me now." After that i ignored her. She was pissed, her friends were pissed. But like i really wanted to deal with four young jealous blond vampires. Though i had pissed them off enough that they would probally come after me anyway's. Oh well.

"Sophie, you and your friends will do nothing to Calla." Eric told her, it was his you obey or die voice. He used that on me several times, but we both knew he wouldn't kill me. I was interesting, amusing. "Typical that her name doesn't make any sense. She is not a Lily." I rolled my eyes. "But fine, i won't harm the bitch."

With that Eric turned around walking towards his sound proof office, Godric and i following him. Even though i really didn't want to, but yeah i had no choice...

"If Newlin is targeting Calla-" "I had no choice, i had to glamour him. Calla shattered his wrist in my defense." Should have known he would have noticed why. "What of the humans he brought with him?" Eric asked in sheriff mode. "They remember his plans. I could not glamour them... they were armed." Both Eric and I exchanged looks. Both of us hearing the same thing. He had wanted to protect me... just like i had wanted to protect him.

"I think we know what we have to do." Godric frowned but nodded. Pam walked in. "A shifter couple just came in demanding their daughter." All three of us looked at her. I hadn't picked up on any shifters here before. "Calla they want you."

Great. As if i don't have enough problems.


	9. Chapter 9

I looked at the shifters, both obviously married, if the diamond ring on her left ring finger was any indication. He was a big guy, tall, about 6'4", looked to be a muscle builder type with black hair and brown eyes. She was about average height, brown hair, and green eyes. You could tell just by their stances that he was alpha in this relationship and she seemed to prefer it that way. Seeing as she was clinging to him and not trying to surpass him in any way that i could see.

As soon as i came in sight they both smiled lovely, as if they actually knew and loved me. I stopped walking, pausing in the middle of the hall as they stood near the throne, that Eric and his giant ego were seated upon.

What the hell is going on here? I had never meet these people before... "Calla!" How did they know my name? and why do they look familiar? "I'm sorry i don't know who you are." I replied unsure of how to proceed. "We are your parents of course you know who we are." The man took a step towards me. I backed up, not that i felt threatened it was just what any normal human girl would or should do when a big guy is approachin. "Calla!" He snapped, and looked like he was about to scold me. The woman looked around not liking being surrounded by vampires and humans.

"Baby please come home, we miss you." The woman reached for me. I shook my head. "I have no idea who you people are! My parents are dead!" and have been for 900 years. Godric came to my side almost as if he sensed my discomfort, though my body language was probally screaming it. "This is a family matter back the fuck off fanger." The man yelled. "You will watch what you say to him." I snapped, just by a few words ready to beat the hell out of him.

"You don't belong here. You don't belong with them." He tried a different approach, to bad he screwed up already. "I think you people should leave. I've told you twice before that i have no idea who you are and i do not apprieciate this stunt your trying to pull." Translation. Go the hell away before i forget my humanity and destroy you.

"Calla!" I heard Sookie call my name. I looked over to see her smiling, completely oblivious to the situation as she rushed over and hugged me. All hell broke loose, the man growled and shifted in to a lion, launching himself at Sookie, teeth bared, claw extended. He was going for the kill. I spun around, pushing her away from me and shifted in to a tiger.

Pinning him to the ground. My teeth at his neck. The entire room would have to be glamoured anyway's. I saw Pam locking the building. No one would get out. Eric restrained the woman.

"Your hurting your mother! and have exchanged her for some human slut!" He growled. No one else would understand him. "My parents died a long time ago! I hate the fact that you are bringing up painful memories! and Sookie is not a slut! She is a great person and deserves to be treated with respect."

"Shacking up with a vampire! That's a disgrace to all shifters!" He tried to throw me off. "You do not have any idea what you are talking about." I growled. "I think i do. He acts like i do with your mother. He's protective of you, right now he's struggling not to break up this fight." I looked back at Godric. Easily keeping the dumbass beneath me pinned.

His jaw was clenched and he was watching us closely. Ok... The man kicked at me, trying to get free. I jumped off and sat on the floor watching him as he got to his feet and looked around the room. He was surrounded by vampires. "Calla, call them off." He said. "Now why would i do that? and drop the father shit."

"We are your parents." I shrugged. "I don't really care what your up to. If you promise to walk away i'll see what i can do about convincing Eric to call them off." He walked towards me. "How can you be so blind Calla." Easy. "Only one of my parents was a shifter. The other wasn't." He growled. "We are your parents!"

"And my father wasn't a asshole." I shifted back to human form. "Eric, he's not telling me the truth." He growled and launched himself at me again. Godric pinned him against one of the walls across the room, i was fairly sure that he was accusing me of being a traitor right now. I didn't care, i didn't even know the guy or his wife but of course trying to convince them of that was difficult. I pulled on my clothes.

It didn't take long for Pam and Chow to glamour the humans, search their phones for pictures and videos. Anything that would reveal anything. Once that was done the two shifters were taken to the basement. Eric had been down there for about a hour while i explained to Sookie what happened, well in till Eric called her. He needed her help getting information from them. I was surprised that Bill let her come here by herself.

"Are you alright?" Godric asked me. Apparently deciding that he didn't need to continue looking over the crowd. "Yes. I just think its odd that those people would come here and claim i was their daughter." Gently he took my hand and lead me away from everyone to Eric's office. Once inside he pulled me to the couch.

"If you would like to talk, i will listen." I couldn't help it, i smiled and hugged him. Ending up with myself in his lap again but whatever. "That means a lot but usually i am the suffer in silence type, i'm only trying to open up now so i don't hurt anyone." He was hesitant but soon he hugged me back. "I suppose after being alone for so long it is natural to be." I pulled back from the hug, feeling like i was in his personal space. I wonder why...

"You react like a human... You can stay if you want. I don't mind." I wasn't sure how to take that first part in till i remembered that he liked humans. "Just becareful what you say. I might hug." I playfully threatened. He laughed, not chucked, no full out laughed. If i didn't know any better i think my heart would have sped up, but it never does. It's alway's one steady beat.

"Frightening." I couldn't help but laugh, he just looked so serious before he couldn't keep a straight face anymore. When we calmed down enough somehow we both ended up looking into each others eyes, and we kissed. I've only seen that happen in movies and now here it was happening to two vampires- well if you want to get technical, a vampire and a vampire hybrid.

Oddly enough it was slow and soft, not how our kind usually does it. Normally preferring fast and hard. It didn't get to last before Eric walked in to the room smirking. "I was wondering when you two would go at it." I flicked him off. Godric just shook his head and muttered Eric.

"Yes?" Said Eric the sarcastic bastard. Many sides to this viking... the main being the womanizer. "I can feel what he feels Calla. I knew it was coming sooner or later." Oh can you feel this. I got up even though i really didn't want to and i flicked Eric in the nose hopeing the bad dog comment got threw. It did.

He glared. "If anyone is a dog it is you Calla." At that i turned in to a German shepard and layed down at the end of the couch. "Man and his best friend." Eric started laughing. I looked around and noticed his leather chair. Hmmm... I jumped up there and sat down. Looking at him, one paw resting on the edge on the desk. "Apparently she's your boss." Godric said laughing. Eric didn't like that to much.

"There is no way in hell i would ever answer to her." He said seriously. I turned back to human form and smiled. Sitting there in his chair, one hand on his desk with my middle finger tapping the edge. Oh did i mention naked? "Aww why not? It would be fun! You could be Pam's personal bag carrier."

"First, there is nothing stopping me from killing you." I gave him the yeah i so believe that look. "Second, Your 100 years younger than me." He just loved reminded me. Ok thats it. I needed to show him who's stronger. I stood up and grabbed my clothes getting dressed. "You seem fond of telling me i'm weak but would you like to prove it?" I asked.

That was all that needed to be said to get Eric to take us to his house and use the underground garage as a fighting arena of sorts. "You can surrender." He said. "Not likely."

He came at me, i threw him back with my fae power's. Literally just a white light that forms around my hands and forms a sheild, that i can throw at him. "Don't say anything about me using all my strength Eric. I am what i am, neither of us can help that." I ran up, kicking his side with a good amout of force and as he tried to restrain me, i got behind him.

He kicked me, sending me against the ground and he went for my neck. I managed to dodge and tripped him. "Come on you have to do better Eric." I taunted because it was to much fun. "Run." He growled. He came at me and i kicked off from the ground and slammed my foot against his shoulder. Landing easily on my feet and barely moving out of the way. "Come on! I thought i was supposed to be the weaker one." At this point i was just playing with him. I wouldn't be if he wasn't holding back.

He restrained me from behind, holding my arms to my sides. "You are." It took a lot of my strength to be able to throw him off. For good measure i punched him in his face. "Almost had me. Should have ended it and not talk." He smirked. If i was to be completely honest, i would say Eric and I are evenly matched, the only thing that would enable me to beat him is my difference's. Able to turn in to any animal i've met over the years. To use my fae ablilites.

We must have been at it for hours, i could only tell because he started to slow down and i could feel the slight pull of the sun even though it had no affect on me. "Guess it's bedtime huh?" "It's a tie." He muttered not so happy about that. "There's a guest room. You can use it. On the second floor, down the hall last door to your right."

"Thanks Eric." He waved me off and walked away. "Goodmorning!" I called with a smile. Oh how i enjoyed this. Eventually i did go to the guest room, so time after Godric have followed Eric. After a quick look around the plain room, not like Eric. I suppose neither Pam or him have gotten to this one yet. It didn't even have the shutters.

I walked around, noticing Eric's keys on the table i picked them up and went back to the garage. Slipping in to his car, i smiled. He could try to kill me over this later. I opened the garage and pulled out, made sure it was closed and drove off. I had somethings to do and with the human pretense i was going by i couldn't run to the store. I had to drive or walk... and well walking took to long.

I stopped infront of the post office. Walking inside towards my box not even bothering to pay any attention to the eyes that followed. It is something a person gets use to after so long, though it still does bother me now and then. Pulling a key out of my pocket and inserting it into the lock, turning it to the left till i heard the lock click. I opened it and pulled out my mail. Behind it underneath a metal sheet was a extra ID that i had hidden just incase.

I locked it and left. Getting back in the car, i looked through my mail. I didn't have much and only one was any importance. It was from someone i hadn't heard from in a long time...

_Calla,_

_Forgive me for not reaching out to you sooner. I had some things to deal with... I could waste your time with the i am sure you would prefer to know why i chose now to reach you. There is a vampire collector, he has targeted a telepath that the faeries are desprate to protect. Her being part fae and related to the Prince makes her of great importance. _

_She resides in Bon Temps, Louisana. Blond hair, blue eyes, has three living relations- excluding her faery relatives. A cousin who bore another telepath, who has yet to be discovered. He is also to be protected when the time comes but for now it is the female that is in danger. A brother, though part fae himself has shown no signs of interest. To get more to the point her name is Sookie Stackhouse, i have been charged with her protection._

_It was your fae blood that allowed me to pass this letter to you. The faeries had not wanted you to know at first... you rely to heavily on your shifter side, they feel you are abandoning them. Not only that, you use to hunt them for fun._

_Calla... i think of Master Ariana when i tell you this. She always had the best intentions for us both. Protecting her creations and allowing us to learn at our own pace no matter how dangerous that was. She was a kindhearted woman- rare for a woman of her standards. I think it's time that you drop the serade. Though it is up to you, it is not my decision to make._

_I must tell you that i will be in town, if you wish to meet me i will be asking the sheriff of your area for premission to remain in the area for some time. I shall claim to be visiting new areas. Not a lie intirely since i have never seen Louisana. I suppose i will have to pay my respects to the Queen of the area as well... maybe not. Best not to involve myself in her affairs._

_Be careful Sister. I am not asking you to involve yourself, know that i would be grateful should you decide to. _

_Enternally yours_

I hadn't heard from Lydia in 200 years. We did not part on the best of terms... having fought over her leaving, she was young and at the time careless. I hadn't wanted her to get hurt so i fought with her to stay by my side for a little longer. Go figure right? Now it didn't bother me, after all she was obviously alright and if she chose to contact me then she was probally amused by the situation, not to mention that this was important.

I can't believe that a vampire collector is after Sookie. That won't happen and i will have to tell Eric, it is important that he knows everything that is going on... but i think i'll toy with him first.

I put the letter in my bra and pulled out of the parking lot. I needed to get a new phone, i had meant to do that last night but Steve decided to pay me a little visit... if you could even call it that. So i went to Wal-mart and bought a straight talk that had a keyboard. Then i drove past my house and saw that nothing was left. Which was good, meant that no one had been able to find anything.

Which reminds me... i should probally get a new house. Maybe i should worry about that later, i couldn't seem to concentrate on anything other than Lydia was coming. Though... she's probally going to need a place to stay. Well i guess that settles that. I pulled over at a gas station and bought a news paper, refilled his gas tank, he was going to be mad enough as it was. Then i started looking for houses.

I found a place, 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and a privacy fenced yard with a pool. I called and got in to see it, i was to be there in a hour. No big deal, the only downside to this house was it was 3 miles from Eric's... but whatever. I wasn't in the mood to deal with to much. Atleast i could get everything set up and if she needs a place she'll have one.

I went to a store that Pam visits often. Picking out a blue backless dress and a pair of black wedge heels. Putting that in his trunk, i went to the car lot next, buying a car was fairly easy... i really didn't have much of a choice in that matter anyway's. My license plate number had been taken and my car tracked. Time for a new one. The dealer was allowing me to pick it up tonight, of course he asked me why i wanted a new one when i had one. I had to explain that i was using a friends car.

When that was done and over with i wasted the rest of my time, thinking in the parking lot. Only barely watching as the humans walked around, some carrying children, bags, other carrying IPods and other music devices. Completely oblivious to the fact that a predator was watching. I laughed a little at that thought. Yes i was more than capable of wiping out this town but no i wouldn't do it. My thoughts drifted back to my sister.

I wasn't sure if i should tell Lydia about the steve situation but i suppose it would get mentioned anyway's. I made my way to the house, arriving just on time. Almost as soon as i walked threw it, i bought it. Spent all day getting the paperwork and crap filled out. Going threw the usual things that goes with this. Very boring. It was late when it was done and over with. Eric would be awake and he was NOT going to be happy when he saw that his car was missing.

Before returning i bought some furniture and sceduled it to be delivered tomorrow morning. Easy enough, though i had to deal with people who labeled me as a rich woman and we're hitting on me. I really don't like money hungry people.

When i got back he was pissed, i had just walked in and threw the keys to him. He caught them easily and glared. "I had running to do, unless you want me to reveal what i am. Oh and by the way, i'm going to Fangtasia tonight. I'm meeting a friend there." He seemed interested then and started asking me questions which i ignored, to caught up in seeing my sister again.

When the time came, he told me to get in the car. I listened, sitting next to Pam who smirked at my choice in clothing. Even more so when she saw the tag. "So this friend, is it female or male." She asked, Eric probally asked her to press me for information."Wouldn't you all like to know." Godric hadn't said a word since i annouced i was meeting someone and it had taken Eric and Pam to convince him to come, right now he was sitting in the front seat staring at the window. It was weird... and i didn't want to dwell on it to much but i would keep a eye out to make sure nothing happened.

"I got a new house, cell phone, and car today. I didn't want to be in anyone's way. That was why i stole your car Eric." He shook his head. "You could have asked." I could have but he would have told me if i damaged it i was paying to fix it and threw me the keys anyway's so i skipped that conversation. "Oh well."

Arriving at Fangtasia early was boring, nothing happened at this time other than setting up and Eric alway's retreated to his office. I had been here a few times, so i knew the rutine. Godric sat in one of the booths, not really paying attention to Pam and Chow as the moved at a vampire pace. It didn't take more than five minutes before Pam opened the doors and started checking ID.

I had no idea how long i had been there, having no dared to check the time. I knew i was going to be impatient to see Lydia for myself and it bothered me that i wasn't sure if she was even going to be here tonight. I was tempted to pull the note out and reread it, but there were people here that could not be trusted with the information inside of it.

"Calla!"

* * *

><p><em>Whatcha think?<em>


	10. Chapter 10

I heard Lydia's musical voice and i jumped up from my seat, she looked the same. Of course, soft features, light blond hair, deep blue eyes. She was only a couple inches shorter than me. "Lydia!" I smiled and she couldn't help but to return it. We hugged and before i even had a moment to see how she was Pam approached us and told us that we we're being summoned. Damn Eric!

I led Lydia to his throne and sent him a cold glare. "Who is your friend?" I rolled my eyes, the usual question but that didn't stop me from being mad at him. "Lydia Collins." He smirked at her. I shifted so i was slightly in front of her and glared. "Office." That was all i needed to say.

Godric, Pam, Eric, Lydia, and I stood in his office shortly afterwards. "Explain Calla. You are very protective of her, normally you could careless." He took a seat. "Lydia is my sister, our makers blood runs in our veins. She is the youngest but in some ways stronger than me." She sent me a confused look. "They know, i saved his ass and he told his childe, he saved mine and i let him tell his maker." I pointed to each as i spoke showing Lydia their relationship.

"That explains a few things. Excuse my interruption." I smiled at her. "Of course, it's only natural for you to know." I looked back at the others. "Anyway's, instead of being part shifter and fae like me, she was full werewolve before the change. Afterwards it seem to balance, Ariana and I had been afraid something would go wrong... but when she woke up she could still do all she could before, like me she is not bound to darkness. We're- I'm not sure why that is, Ariana seemed to think that it was because my blood was also needed to revive her."

"Where as Calla has her ablities, i have mine. I do not wish to reveal them now, forgive me. Though my sister trusts you enough, i have only just arrived and want to make my own choices. Enough has been revealed for now." Eric could argue with that but he chose not to... it amazed me. "Do you have a place to stay?" He asked, hmm usually he did not offer his place to anyone. "Thank you, i am fine. If i know Calla she would prefer i stay with her." That's my sis.

I smirked. "Are you aware that your sister has drawn attention to herself." I rolled my eyes. "Lydia would have, if you had let me talk to her in private. Instead of summoning us as soon as you saw her." He smirked. Godric looked slightly relieved, i found that odd. What did he have to worry about? I had noticed that something was bothering him most of the night but i couldn't tell what it was.

It was some time later before Lydia and I were able to collect my new silver mustang and return to my new house. On the way i had filled her in on everything there was to know and now i was explained why my home was so empty. "Well when i had returned from Dallas, five of the fellowship of the sun men had gotten in, i killed them and burned down my home, destroying any information that they could get about me, along with the bodies."

"There are other ways sister." I nodded, of course i knew that but at the time i hadn't thought of any. "When i got your letter this morning i immediantly started setting things up. I arranged with the owners of this home for two beds to be left. Payed them enough to replace them and then some spending money. So we have a place to sleep today." I hadn't thought about stocking the fridge with blood... i suppose i should do that in a few.

"Do not worry, everything is fine. I appreciate all the trouble you went threw, it was unnessary i assure you. I could have found a place elsewhere." Her speech obviously hadn't changed over the years. "Nonetheless, whats done is done and we have to move on. You told me that Sookie was in danger of being a part of a vampires collection." I decided it was best to switch the subject and this was important.

"Yes, he discovered Ms. Stackhouse on chance. One of his werewolves Cooter had been patrolling the area. Searching for things or people of interest. He discovered that Ms. Stackhouse was able to project her light, defending herself from a maenad named Maryann. Unfortunately she was reported to Mr. Edgington..." She said his name with distaste.

"Have you come across him before?" I found myself asking. "I have heard of him, never came across him or his." She frowned. "Calla should he learn of us we must do everything in our power to rid the world of him. He is very old, older than Mr. Northman's maker."

"I told you in the letter that i believed it was time to reveal yourself. I meant it. If we do, let him learn of us. Sookie will be safe, the faeries want her to be safe."... I hadn't considered it, in fact i had pretty much ignored it. Sookie was in danger... i was prepared to fight for her but allowing me and my sister to be a target... I could do it if it was only me but Lydia would involve herself.

"I'm not sure yet Lydi. I've been careful for so long, it's become a habit to hide myself from the world." She gave me a reassuring smile. "Yet you have not hid yourself from those three." I knew she was hinting at something. "Alright what is it you want to say?"

"I may have just met them, yet i am positive that Godric cares for you a great deal, with Godric the other's follow suit." She smiled. "You trust them enough that you revealed your secret, i could be blind, yet it would still be obvious that you care for Godric a great deal as well. Yet you hesitate, are even confused. You watch his reactions attempting to decifer his thoughts. Calla you love the man."

"I do not. I know that i am defensive, anyone who even disrespects him is snapped at or put in their place but it's not what your thinking." She gave me that knowing smile and walked towards her room. I forgot how annoying little sisters can be sometimes... "I'm going to the gas station to pick up some True Bloods. May bring back some willing humans. You can come if you want to." I called and picked up the keys from the counter.

"It would give me a chance to see what i am working with." I rolled my eyes and followed her out the door. "Really sister that is a awful habit." Bite me. "Excuse me for not being born in to a royal family." We got in to the car and she smiled. "I was not either Calla." Sure the hell act like it sometimes. "You do not need to be born in to a royal family for you to have good manners."

"One more correction dear sister and i will leave you on Eric's doorstep." I threatened. She laughed at me, i was going to have to pay a visit to the Prince of Fae and give him a piece of my mind sooner or later. This attitude was his doing, i know it.

Once we had downed a few bottles of True Blood i looked in the phone book for Sookie's number. Once i had it, i called.

"Yello." I heard Jason answer.

"Hey Jason, It's Calla."

"Hey! What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, i was going to ask Sookie if it was alright if me and my sister came over today."

"Sook! Calla called, she wants to know if her and her sis can come over!" I heard a click and vaguely reconized it as the phone being set down.

"Of course you can Calla! I was going to go grocery shopping, you two wouldn't mind coming along?"

"Not at all. We'll be there soon, i just need your address." She gave me her address and i told her we would be on our way.

"So i'm sure you heard the conversation." I said turning on the car. "Jason is her brother, the one who pocesses no ablities of interest." I nodded. "She sounded different than i expected. Almost carefree." I smiled. "Sookie is a very different type of person. I liked her immediantly but I will allow you to make you own judgement."

"Your speech has altered." Lydia observed. "It changed with the times, i stayed close to humans. While you rejoined the faeries." I watched the trees pass by as i waited to see what she would say. "Forgive me Calla. Time passes faster in the fae realm. I was careless, forgetful, nonetheless it was disrespectful of me to abandon you so completely."

"I forgive you Lydia, you've obviously been busy and you don't need to tell me about the fae world. I wasn't invited, so i dont need to know." She knew me well enough to know that whats done is done, it can't be changed and i'm not about to start worrying about seeing a part of my heritage now. After all... i'm still trying to figure things out one day at a time, besides i have all the time in the world to get to that point in my life.

"So about you and Godric-" I held up my right hand. "You are NOT about to give me the talk little sis. Expessially since there is no 'Me and Godric'." "Not yet of course, you are still hiding what you feel." Blah blah blah! I'm beginning to think that emotions are going to be a huge pain in my ass. "Lydia do me a favor. Switch the subject."

"I will need to see every detail of her home. In order for me to be able to provide the maximum protection." She said getting down to business. Again. "Which reminds me, Eric cares for Sookie weither he is ready to believe that himself or not. I think he should know."

"It puts to much at risk." She said her voice strong, as if we we're soilders on a recon mission and she was the squad leader. "He deserves to know Lydia, i am not saying it has to be right away either. I'm just saying we should tell him when things get more interesting." She shot me a annoyed look. "She's not his human, according to the data that has been collected she belongs to a vampire named William Compton." I sighed. Apparently stubbornness never goes away.

"Whatever, We're here now anyway's." I turned off the car, removed my keys from the ignition and got out, making sure i locked the car. Not that i was worried about someone trying to steal it around here, it was just a habit that started some time after the first car and well habits are hard to break sometimes.

"Hey Calla! Come on in you two! I've just got to finish making my grocery list." Sookie called from her door, smiling. Jason walked up behind her and waved. "One thing Lydi, your going to have to speak like me so they don't get suspious." I whispered my lips barely moving. "Well duh." I smiled, then waved at the Stackhouse siblings. "Ok!"

The inside of Sookie's was what you would expect of a farmhouse, Jason took us on the tour so Sookie could finish up and not force us to wait. I had told her we didn't mind waiting. I mean come on! We've been around for a long time, of course she didn't know that. It was when i caught Jason starring at Lydia will little goo goo eyes that i turned to him and raised a eyebrow, hands on my hips.

"Sorry." As you should be. Hell she was only 15 when she was turned and she is 200 years younger than me. She was off limits, unless she expressed a interest. I had always been the protective type. Even in my human life...

"Calla you alright?" Jason asked. "Yeah just thinking about my h-homeschooling." Phew, that was close. That folks just proves weither your human or vampire, you need to pay close attention. Lydia shot me a dirty look. I just shrugged. "You two have your own language or something?" Jason chuckled.

"Sort of." Lydia said, normal humans wouldn't be able to tell the difference but i could see it easily. She wasn't use to talking like a American teenager. Well one of the their ways anyway's. She wasn't comfortable with it either, oh well she will just have to get use to it.

"Sorry, i'm ready now." Sookie called, i looked to she that she had picked up a small yellow purse and was holding her keys in her hands. She looked only slightly annoyed and if i had to guess i would say it was the grocery shopping, because the way she greeted us didn't even hint at her not wanting us here.

"You girls have fun! I'm heading to work... cya!" I called a quick bye that was quickly followed by a see you later and becareful Jase! and a goodbye. Shortly afterwards it was decided that we would ride in my car. I was nice and let Sookie drive. She was a little... ok scratch that, very scared at first, expessily when she barely tapped the gas and the car jerked forward and by that i mean we flew out of her driveway. Eventually after several near attempts to slam us into oncoming trafic she got the hang of it.

I think half of the people peed themselves. Now the parking... was interesting. The entire time she was ranting that parents should never buy their children sports cars, pratically yelling that they we're death traps and then shrieked and she nearly hit another car and that wasn't even her fault the guy was being a asshole. "He's going to follow and harass us." Sookie sighed.

Sure enough he followed us in to the store. Lydia and I exchanged looks, i nodded slightly. It was settled, he was not going to enjoy this. When we both smiled slightly Sookie gave us a what are you two up to look. She was answered with two shrugs. We both know that it didn't bother her because she looked away to hide a smile.

"Hey Sookie, i need to pick up some-" I stopped talking when someone slapped my ass. I spun on my heel and looked at the man from the parking lot. He wasn't even good looking. One eye half closed and he barely even had any hair. Not to mention he was 2 inches shorter than me. "Nice ass."

"I wish i could give you a compliment but i can't." He laughed. "Fisty." Lydia sighed. "Listen to me. Leave us alone or i will use my years of training on your pathetic ass. You will be unable to walk, even moving your fingers will be a challenge. Back off."

"Leave us alone before i call security." You mean the ones outside drinking coffee and enjoying fresh made donuts from dunkin donuts? Yeah sorry Sook but we are on our own. "To get to the point, how much would it be for the three of you together?" There was a deadly silence surrounding the three of us. Evil glares, clentched fists, and we were all facing him. "Do you want to repeat that?" I dare him to be stupid enough to say it again.

"Well three hot babes like you alway's have a price." I grabbed him by his throat. "Lets get one thing straight. We. Are. Not. Whores." I threw him to the ground. He crashed in to the cereal, boxes falling on him. "Excuse me! Miss what do you think your doing!" I growled low and turned around. "Sorry, i'll buy whatever is ruined but he implied that me and my friends were whores, even offered to buy us for the night."

The man looked at him and shook his head. You could tell even he wanted to hit the guy but because he worked here he couldn't. "Wish there was a way you didn't have to pay for this..." He muttered. He radio in and told them to meet him on isle 7. Once the manager got here i had to explain everything all over again. Telling them what happened from beginning to end.

"Sorry miss but unless you have $117 your going to have to deal with the police with the... man." I shrugged and pulled out my debit card. "Y'all go ahead i'll meet you in a few minutes." Sookie was reluctant to let me handle this and had tried to necociate with the manager. "Don't worry, everything fine." With Lydia's help Sookie continued her shopping and i followed one of the associates to the register.

"You don't seem to upset with having to give up so much money. I don't even know what your going to do with all this cereal." She was probally not supposed to be talking like this but obviously she didn't care.

"Money isn't my problem, i'll just have to explain what happened to my parents and they will be ok. As for the cereal, give it to charity or something." Which reminds me... i need to see if i can get them to do that. I'll pay them more if i have to. "Is there someone i can talk to about that? I don't have a way to get it all there."

"I don't know... maybe Megan would know she's in to that stuff." I didn't even have to ask she already called the woman. It was fairly easy to set it up from there, i gave her a couple hundred for this and walked off. She called thank you and i waved in acknowledgement.

"So a generous vampire." I stiffed and turned around. "I am not a vampire." I made it sound like i took offense to that. "Well your pale enough to be one, but i know your not, vamps can't walk in the sun. I'm Lucas by the way." I was hesitant to talk to him. "Calla." He smiled. "Cool, well i can see i'm keeping you from something. Just couldn't help saying hi."

"You have a weird way of saying hi." He laughed nervously. "Sorry about that, i get nervous when i talk to pretty girls and say the first thing that pops in to my head." I smiled. "Don't worry about it. I am really pale." and i am a vampire. "Still it was wrong for me to offend you like that, i'm sorry."

"It's alright Lucas, it wasn't that i was offended by it. I was just surprised, it's not the first time i've heard that." and wouldn't be the last. "But you are right, i do have to catch up with my friends so i'll cya around." Maybe, maybe not. "Later." He smiled. Well he was nice enough. When i caught up with Lydia and Sookie, Lydi was trying to help her pick between pasta penne or spagetti noodles.

"Sorry Lydi's more of a daddys girl. The penne would probally be better." Lydia shot me a thankful smile and Sookie placed the box of noodles in to her cart. "I'm having dinner at my place tonight, do you two want to come? You can meet all my friends and get to know some of the folks in Bon Temps." Shit.

"We'll talk to our parents, if their not doing something for Eric we can go." She nodded. Lydi gave me a questioning look. "We're playing teenage girls Lydi, we can't exactly let everyone know that two vamps walk the earth in the light without us being hunted down. Now can we?" I told her so quietly that no one else could hear, she frowned, she didn't like that i hid, how she even knew about that i have no idea.


	11. Chapter 11

My sister and I had spent all day with Sookie. Only leaving her to drink a couple of True Bloods in the afternoon. Claiming we needed to just go check in with our parents. Oh how we hated that stuff, both being part animal we prefered the blood of live things more than the usual vampire. We literally had to mentally prepare ourselves for this and we had to ignore the distict scent... stench that came from the bottle. Not the easiest thing to do.

It was when i was on my way home that we saw a van. Closer inspection allowed me to know that this light yellow van with a bright yellow sun on it wasn't from around here. I could seen two men sitting in the front seats, one looking around, being careful not to miss anything. The other focused solely on driving.

Well hopefully that isn't who i think it is, because i'm really going to be pissed. "Is something wrong?" Lydia asked me, she had caught me staring at the van. "I wonder if that is the fellowship of the sun people." Made sense, i mean they have a sun painted on the side of their van for the love of god. "For their own safety it better not be." I smirked. Lydi could be evil if she wanted to and well she had never taken well to even the slightest threat to family or friends.

"Don't i know it. I am considering hunting that bastard Steve Newlin down. You should be able to watch Sookie on your own, i don't think to much will happen while i am gone." You would think with how Godric treated him that he would see that there are some good vampires out there, apparently i was right and the guy is really stupid. Oh well... he will get what he deserves.

"Becareful Calla." I smiled at her. "Of course, i want to be able to return to you, remember that, i won't do anything that will get me killed." Lydi gave me a small smile, no doubt worrying about my safety. I worried about hers for a very long time.

"Calla would it be to much to ask of you for you to take Godric." I shook my head. "Sorry sis but he just got back to his family. I don't want to take him away from that, even if its only for a couple of days." She sighed but it quickly turned in to a grin. "For lack of better words. I told you so!" I rolled my eyes, yes she had told me i care for him a greal deal and i suppose i just proved it.

"So are we going to go to Sookie's tonight? Or do you want to come up with a excuse." She thought about it. "We will have to attend either way, the question being. Shall we attend with the mass or shall we keep watch in the yard." What i just asked only now its olden days speak. "We could always just watch. We can't eat human food and if we went we would be expected to."

"I was hopeing to be able to socialize with her friends. Get to know the folks she surrounds herself with." Teen translation- 'It would have been nice to hang out.' "Yea but we're freaks so outside we sit." Eric is sooo going to notice something is up and not to mention Bill will definately say something to Sookie if he sees us there, probally even confront us to. Fun.

Well i will deal with everything when the time comes, till then i am not going to worry about it. I'll just wait and see what happens. Though i suppose i should leave the day after tomorrow. Which means i should probally buy some guns and probally some other weapons. I really don't want him to see me. Period. If i am seen they could idenify me and if i am face to face with them there is a chance they could get lucky and hit me with something silver. I will also need to rest and feed. And well... True Blood is not going to work.

Lydia was trying not to look in my direction. Her worried deep blue eyes would start to look towards the drivers side and then they would snap back towards the passenger window. She was not liking this, i wondered if i should just drop it. Obviously my sister was extremely worried that something was going to happen but honestly it's syco Steve, the most thing that will happen is i would take my shot a good distance away from him, he'll die. End of story.

Though honestly i wasn't to happy about having to kill the man either. The only other thing i can do is glamour every single human being in that 'church' and that will take awhile... but i'm not going to rule that out either... yet it would deffinately be easier just to kill him and free the others of his influence. I don't know, depends on what he's doing when i get there.

"We need to feed, it was far to tempting this afternoon." I nodded my agreement and pulled in to my garage. Those people that we're going to deliver the furniture outside and just about to pull out. "Sorry, ran a little late. Trafic was brutal." Ok so another little white lie. "Fine. Where does this go." Inside the house. "To make it easier on you, just go ahead and put it in the living room. We'll sort it out later." He didn't show any signs that he had heard me other than getting to work.

I had forgotten that he was coming today. Oops. It didn't take him long and we had just enough time to feed and get to Sookie's in time for the humans arrival's. Lydi and I found a couple of teenage boys walking down the street and decided we would see if we could lure them in to the house.

We smiled and walked down our driveway, pretending to talk about something, the random topic being parents. Use to be a sore subject for me. Both boys stopped, one with red hair and green eyes, 6', the other light brown with hazel eyes, he was only a inch shorter. "Hey, haven't seen you two around. I'm Kyle, he's Toby." The shorter one spoke. "Hi, we just moved here. This is my sis Calla and i'm Lydia."

"Well we're heading to a friends. He's throwing a party tonight, you two should come." Toby sounded calm but with how fast his heart was beating i knew he wasn't even close. "Sure but we don't know what to wear, would you guys mind giving us a hand." I said hinting at something that wasn't going to happen.

From that moment they were ours to do with what we wanted. They followed us inside the house and in to Lydia's room, which was darker than mine. I allowed them to pass me as i suddenly started feeling guilty. That guilt increased when Kyle rested his hands on my hips and slowly moved his thumbs in circular motions. Wait why the hell was i guilty i wasn't going to let anything happen. The most that was going to happen was what he was doing now.

I heard Toby moan and i didn't dare look over to see what she was doing in fear that i might end her fun. At that Kyle started to slip his hand under my clothes. I took ahold of his hands and pulled them back to my hips. It was when i heard Lydia's fangs come out that i allowed mine to and i buried them in his neck. As painless as i could.

I healed him, and retracted my fangs just as he started to kiss my neck. I didn't like the guilt and was going to end it now. "Lydia, we're done here." I heard her pull away from him. Kyle was confused and he looked worried that he had done something wrong. Congratulations Kyle you have managed to make a 900 year old vampire hybrid guilty.

"You don't remember us, you never saw us, you never came inside, your just making your way to your friends house." Glamouring erased his memories but i would remember and would be annoyed for feeling that way all night. God damn it.

As soon as the door had shut my cell phone rang. I answered it, not even to bother to see who had called. "Hello."

"Hello Calla." Lydia smiled when she heard Godric's voice and sent me a knowing look. What the hell! Whose side is she on!

"Did you swipe my number from Eric's phone?" Now that i think about it... i didn't even give Eric my new number...

"No."

"Then how did you get it?"

"Eric stole your phone and took the number. Programming it in to our phones."

"So you may loose a son and gain a daughter. Not sure yet."

"...I would rather you did not."

"Ok fine. He stays a guy. But i'm painting his car neon pink."

"Good luck. I think he may place security around it now." I laughed because knowing Eric he probally would.

"Probally." "So i assume you had something you wanted to know." Go the hell away guilt! Don't get worse!

"Yes he wants to know everything there is to know. He won't just accept that your parents did the deed out you came and then your maker comes along yada yada yada your a bitch." I burst out laughing, that was deffinately out of character for Eric.

"Eric for lack of better words. Shut up." I looked at the clock to see it say 4... why the hell are they awake.

"Ok so somethings up because you two shouldn't be up right now."

"He wants you here." Eric said. "Keep talking and i will give her free reign-" "In bed with him" "and i will help her hold you down." "Whatever you say."

"No matter how funny this is and trust me its hilarious to listen to you two bickering but um... you guys are up early. So is something wrong?" If they didn't answer me i was going to pick up my keys or hell just run over there.

"Just take the hint and get over here." Eric said quickly. Then i heard the dial tone. The viking just hung up on me... eh oh well. I kick his ass later. "You may want to rush to your loves defense." Lydia teased, i shook my head. "You are delusional." A quick smile later she says. "You wish."

"In all honesty i believe it would be best for you to make sure nothing has happened." Fine! "Alright you win, i'm going to check things out. Have fun with Toby." I left before she could really say anything.

Eric's house was quiet. My guilt started to turn in to worry, i ditched my car in the driveway and checked the front door. It was unlocked. That didn't help. My fight or flee reflexes kicked in as i opened the door. My eyes scanning the area for anything that didn't seem normal. "Eric, Godric, Pam?" I called quietly.

This was just weird, i was just on the phone with the guys five minutes ago and now it's like the house is empty. It barely occured to me that Eric could be trying to prank me but this wasn't his style he preferred somethings that are on a different level.

Something moved behind me, i kicked. Slamming someone against the ground. It was Pam. "You better have a good reason for that." She growled. "Look around and tell me what my reason was." I told her quietly then asked. "Where are the guys?"

"They sent me to pick up some True Blood just as Godric was calling you." Something was off here. "Stay close." That was a order, a order she didn't have to listen to but judging on how i was going to find her maker and his, she would listen.

Silently we moved threw the halls, a slight noise drawing our attention to the bedroom at the far end of the hall. Sounds of heartbeats that were not mine, causing me to worry more than i was comfortable with. I hesitated at the door before i opened the door slightly, just enough to see inside. They were feeding from two women. For some reason my guilt from ealier changed in to something else and i was fairly sure it was jealousy. Though i hadn't been jealous in a long time, it was hard for me to know for sure.

"Well here they are." I told her, barely even talking before i walked off. Heading for the front door which thankfully wasn't to far away from here. I just couldn't bring myself to stay. I knew they were alright, i knew that Godric was actually feeding the way he should and that was good enough.

"Lydia called." I stiffened at the sound of Eric's voice and the many implactions that the small sentence he just uttered could hold. "And?" I said coldly. Why was i acting this way? I didn't have the right to be doing this. "That was why we called you. She wants you to have fun." I rolled my eyes and spun around to face him.

"You know what. If you think me walking in on you two feeding is fun your surely mistaken. I can have fun if i want to, you two don't need to scare the hell out of Pam and I. Dumbasses." I ran out of the house before i could be caught. "Oh and by the way. I'm not going to be in town for a couple of days." I called back before getting in to my car and driving off.

First mistake. Attachments.

Second mistake. Caring.

Third. Possibly falling for him.

Fourth. Allowing myself to be jealous.

Fifth mistake. Storming away with out even knowing why.

...maybe the word mistake is to harsh, i just have no idea if this is a good or bad thing. But i will find out. I was when my door was opened and Godric was sitting in the passenger seat that i clentched the wheel tighter. I could hear it struggling against my grip. "Your breaking the wheel."

"It's better than me breaking something else." I said coldly. What the hell! I didn't have a right to be pissed off. "Where are you going?" Let me cool down or in the very least let me get myself under control! "Preferably somewhere filled with duece bags that no one will miss."

"What is wrong Calla?" I'll give you a hint. "Godric you once told me that i react like a human woman. What the hell do you think is wrong with me?" My eyes widdened slightly as i realized what i had just told him. Oh Lydia is so dead for putting that in my head!

I tried to pass it off as i didn't care. "I was feeding." Took him 5 minutes to come up with that? Or did he just not know what to say. "Trust me. I know." "I don't even understand this, so just ignore me. All i know is i was feeding and started feeling guilty when i let the guys hands rest on my hips. That was it." Why the hell am i explaining myself?

"You said you are leaving town?" Ah so that was why he followed me. "Yup. I'm going hunting." I said in careless tone. Though all i wanted to do right now was scream at my sister or putting all this in my head. "Who is the victim?"

"The one that has made me one since Dallas." The man already had a target sign on his back and now he had a neon sign with blinking lights. What else did he need? I was pretty sure that there was a price on his head as well. Eh well someone else could claim that kill, i don't care as long as he's gone.

"Is it nessary?" Godric asked. "Vampires everywhere are in danger because of him and if he comes for me again while Lydia is with me, she's defensive and with wind up a target." He shook his head. "Sookie called early to ask Eric to allow you two some free time to attend her dinner party." Well that was a pretty good subject switch just wonder why he feels the need to switch it.

"Yeah... don't know what it is with her and inviting me out to eat... It's like she's testing me or something. I swear telling her would be easier." I told him. "You should tell her and depending on her reaction play it off as a joke." Hmmm i could... "Yeah if i ever do that your coming with me, if something goes wrong your the distraction." I laughed. He did to but stopped when i pulled up in front of a weapon shop.

"You weren't joking." I shook my head. "No sorry." I turned off the car and went inside. "Hey babe what can i do for you?" The cashier asked as he was polishing one of the guns. "Just browsing." The door opened behind me and the man jerked back and looked down. I glanced back at Godric to see his fangs out.

Really? I raised my eyebrows and shot him a what are you doing look. He didn't pay attention to me just kept watching the man. "Umm he's not going to attack me is he?" I shrugged. "Only if you do something stupid." Though at this point i didn't even know. Sue me, i'm guessing. I walked around the store. Looking at different types of guns, i ended up picking a hand gun and rifle.

"I don't plan on being seen or even close enough to get hurt." He relaxed slightly at that and from the way he did it i bet he doesn't even think that i noticed. When i went up to buy them the guy regarded me curiously. "Are you old enough?" He asked disbelief coloring his tone. "Yup." I handed him everything he would need. "Sorry you just look young." Well i would hope so, i was 17 when i was turned. "Don't worry about it.

"That handles that. Just hope you know what your doing with these." He warned though from his tone i could tell he didn't care what i did. "There just for protection." I noticed how he looked at Godric. "I'm going to need some bullets to." He scanned some about 5 cases each. Thought that might be over doing it a bit but i can always return what i don't use or keep for another day. Never know when this will come in handy.

I did feel stupid for buying these things when i was a weapon myself. When i was back in the car Godric looked at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" "No. But i am the only one who can." If the attack was at night then they would assume it was a vampire and use that to support their plans.

"Take some one with you." I shook my head. "I am going alone." I wasn't going to discuss this further and i would leave at day to make sure he or anyone else was unable to follow. He didn't say anything else as i made my way to Eric's to drop him off. I was well aware he could return on his own but it was just to disrespectful to tell him to get out and walk.

After everything was done and over with. I had thrown together a bag of things i would need. The guns, some dark colored clothes, and my cell phone. I was leaving my car for Lydia's use so i would take the bus. I would also have to get dressed because right now i was in nothing but a t-shirt and panties.

Throwing on a black bra and pantie set, a pair of black jeans, a dark blue tank top, and my boots. I left my keys on my bed with a note for her and the others. I wasn't leaving any details. The last thing i needed was to be tracked down. So i just simply wrote.

_Don't get in to to much trouble while i'm gone, i don't want to miss all the fun. I'll be back soon, with any luck y'all won't even miss me. _

I picked up my bag and with only one look back at my sisters door i was off.


	12. Chapter 12

I had been tracking this son of a bitch for a week. A week of following trails and when i would find him i couldn't get any clean shots. It was really pissing me off. I was close to opting for killing him the next time i saw him. Atleast then it would be easy to follow him and snap his neck, but of course i had told Lydia and Godric i wouldn't go close enough to get hurt... but i never actually promised but that didn't mean Lydia wouldn't give me hell when i got home.

What the hell was i supposed to do? I had told her a couple of days not a god damn week. I suppose i can keep trying this way... but i really don't want to be away for to much longer. Expessially with that vampire after Sookie.

I spent the day following scents, surveying the places his scent surrounded. I must have been in and out of that church 30 times and that was only at night, i was unable to go during the day incase they reconized me.

I finally got lucky at midnight, whatever he had been up to seemed to be coming to a end. He was actually back at the church doing paperwork. I loaded the rifle, setting it up just a rooftop away. Easy shot. I took it.

At the last possible second the bastard moved, the bullet missed his head by a centimeter and buried itself in to the wall. He pushed something and sirens when off. Damn it! Quickly i got to my feet, running as fast as i could. Don't get caught being chanted in my head like a mantra. Yeah like chanting that was going to stop me.

I could hear people rushing out of rooms, the doors to the church roof flew open some distance behind me, just as i jumped in to a nearby tree and got out of sight. But that didn't mean security camara's wouldn't see me, so i had to keep moving. Quickly i maneuvered my way down the tree and ran across the feild. I was almost out of sight of the church.

"AHHH!" I screamed dropping to the ground, the gun just out of reach. Electrical currents flooding threw my body, delivered by several hidden silver prong like things that had made contact with my ankle at first and now various other parts of my body. "Over here!" Shit!

They had this place loaded with traps. I should have known, easy my ass! What the hell was i thinking! I managed to get to my feet, but i knew i was screwed. If that had been caught on camara and it probally had, Steve knew or would know soon enough. Right now i just needed to get away.

I ran heading for the only cover in the area, the trees that were some distance from the church. I could get there... Hopefully. I was nearly there, when i heard shots being fired. Holy shit! They had me surrounded. There were several humans hidden in the woods that i was heading to, i could hear the radio that someone had left on the ground in their pursuit of me. Apparently i had been seen... or smelt, the whole burning flesh thing will tip a person off. Because well... they shot at me. Thankfully the bullets were metal. Don't think they reconize that yet.

More humans were approaching in vehicles behind me. I was out of luck. God must really hate me. "You think she's a vamp?" One asked. "Can you smell?" Another snapped, aiming its gun at me. "Hey Reverand. We found a vampire outside, we have her surrounded. Bitch won't make one move unless she wants to get pumped full of silver." and metal. I added mentally. I would have said it but i didn't think they would apprieciate me pointing out their failure on that part of this whole thing atleast.

They still got me. That was my fault, i didn't plan carefully and i got impatient. Now i was going to pay for it.

It had shocked the humans that i went quietly. Though they didn't trust me not to bring me back in chains. Had even decided to pay me back for not attempting to kill them by hitting me with a silver coated gun in the back, causing me to fall to the floor. The same place that Newlin had fallen when Jason shot him with the paintball gun. The same place that i had first mocked him.

"Once a whore of satan, always one. Unfortunately for you, your days are through." He grinned. "You will burn at dawn." Um no i won't. "Ok." He looked absolutely dumbstruck by that. "Ok?" He repeated slowly. "Ok."

"Prepare my friends." He raised his arms and waved them off. "Now that was just pathetic. Are you trying to become the new Jesus or something because let me just tell you that probally insulted him and you've been banned from heaven."

"You have know right to talk. You are a soulless monster who feeds off humans. Do not even dare think that God would welcome you in to the gates of heaven." I waited till he was finished talking. "Let me just tell you something. When i was born it was well known to everyone that i was evil. Because the first thing i did was grow horns and fangs." I told him sarcastically in a stupid little voice. Somehow managing not to show that the silver was hurting. and by hurting i meant it was shere agony, i wanted to cry and scream, curse to the high heavens but i wasn't going to show him how much this hurt.

Some how throught out my stupid moment that i was purposely having just to annoy him he managed to keep a blank face. "I would not waste your last moments being a comedian." No because you see that's probally what i would do anyway's. I don't want to sit there and cry or whatever. I shall joke about it. Make my death amusing. Or in this case, make my non-death amusing.

"I think i will. Thanks for the suggestion though, i'll keep a mental note of it for later." I just barely managed a smile. "There is no later for a sub-human. I with God on my side will rid the earth of you demons!"

"Keep talking and you'll kill me before the sun does." Sadly i'm not kidding. Listening to this guy rant is horrible, it's like listening to someone racking nails down a chalkboard. "Two hours left." With those three words he left.

Yeah... two hours... two hours before the entire Fellowship of the Sun found out i was a daywalker. Two hours before everything Ariana and I worked for is shattered. Two hours... well... Damn.

As i layed on the floor i couldn't help but start going over my life. It was kinda of like watching my life flash before my eyes. Maybe this is what the humans got the saying from. I don't know, but atleast i didn't start crying as soon as he was gone. He would know anyway's, the blood would stain my cheeks...

* * *

><p><em>I know this is short but i'm working on the next chapter, i had decided that where i ended this chapter would give me a good opportunity. <em>

_I hope i did well on this chapter_


	13. Chapter 13

I had been born in the year 1112. My father was fae, i was never allowed to know his name or my mother's for my own protection and theirs. Mother had been accused of being a witch, i don't remember what they actually called her. But the humans had driven her from her home when she was 6 months pregnant with me. The humans had not wanted a witch and her daughter around a and had cursed our exsistance.

Unfortunately for us father had been away at the time... and he didn't find us till i was a year old. Mother was ill and we were in hiding. Just outside of sweden, staying with some vikings that had discovered us in a cave. They had taken pity on my mother and me, caring for us.

When father found us the vikings offered him a place to stay in their village. Mother and i stayed with the viking, his wife, and two twin sons till father was stable enough on his own. He came and got us. For awhile we lived safely enough, except for when the village was raided. It was on one of those raids that everything changed.

I was only 8, father had sent me to get water for mother, she was running a high fever and we needed to cool her down. I was carrying the bucket back when i heard the screams, i was scared but i wanted my mother to live and this was for all i knew her only chance. I had ran back, doing my best not to spill the water and not to get caught.

I failed...

A huge guy grabbed me from behind and held a knife to my throat, knocking the bucket from my arms and taking me with him. They we're taking prisoners, always women... I had screamed, begged, clawed at him. But nothing, he just laughed and i was forced to watched as they set huts on fire. Trapping people inside... I saw my parents burn...

The vikings had managed to save some of the women from their fates at the hands of these men, but those of us who were already on the ship, were tied up and sold as slaves.

I worked for a cruel man for a couple of years. He would get bored and take turns between the two other girls and me. He would beat us, rape us, and then work us till we couldn't move. I was terrified of him. We all were, in a course of 2 years the man had managed to break any hope of us ever being saved... of being returned or rescued. Our will to live was nearly gone as well... so much so that when we had been found again by the vikings, we had been on the verge of drowning ourselves.

Slowly the will came back, everything returned to normal... well as normal as it could be. I learned that my parents hadn't survived and i mourned for what i already knew but i had never been able to in fear that i would set off that monster.

The prince and his wife took me in again. I became his adopted daughter, i learned all i needed to. He even let me learn how to fight. Mainly my adoptive brothers Thor and Ridon handled that, he had other things to attend to. I was happy there but i had never allowed myself to get my hopes up... i couldn't be sure that this was forever.

When i was 13 i was married off to a nearby tribe, to settle a conflict. They we're going to kill us because supposedly we had been stealing from them. My husband was the leader's son and to be completely honest. He was a moron, but instead of killing him like i wanted to, I stayed for my family. Both tribes expected a heir to be born soon. Now that wasn't going to happen.

I would not breed and screw up my children's future. Thankfully my adoptive mother knew her way around herbs and had mention one that would help me in that. I sought it out and ended that foolish notion. If the wanted me to carry on the line of vikings they should have picked a man, not some spoiled brat who got everything he wanted and then some.

Eventually i was pronouced useless and kept as a trophy wife of sorts. I pretended to be happy with how things were but i wasn't. For four years i was a good little wife, aside from my sarcastic comments and snide remarks, which by the way got me beat. Then one night the village caught on fire.

I was terrified, unable to move as the flames flicked and curled, speading quickly. The memories i had been trying to keep buried sprung forth, leaving me paralized. I could do nothing. I was caught in the flames, along with my husband and his father. I could still hear our crys of agony, nothing could be worse than being burned alive.

I had thought i was dead when i opened my eyes. There was no way i could have survived that and been unscarred, but i was fine. Nothing, no sign that i had just went threw something so frightening. So i assumed it was a dream at first. That was in till i looked around, i was buried. I panicked clawing at the ground, completely unaware that someone lay beside me. Observing.

When i came out of the ground, the first thing i saw was the ruins of the village. I couldn't help but think that i was a widow at 17. Though it wasn't that uncommon with warriors, but my husband hadn't been a fighter. He was more of a... well... he hadn't come up with anything yet and he was 25. His father must have had a boat load of patience for him, or maybe the man knew he son was retarded and was hoping that in my children he would get a suitable heir. To bad i didn't let him find out.

I was ripped from my thoughts when something touched me. A fearsome growl had errupted from somewhere nearby and it took me a minute to realize that it had come from me. The woman started speaking, explaining to me what i was now and more.

I had not expected my reaction. I was never one for having a master and this is what Ariana was. But instead of lashing out like i had expected i would, i began asking questions. My emotions flickering between fear of the unknown and gratitude. I was alive because she was curious, well to a extent. Yes my heart still beat and her's did not, but i did not require air and all humans did. I was different, i knew but i hadn't found it in me to care just then.

She had been careful around me, for awhile only teaching me the basics. I felt it and knew that she was unsure of me, but soon i proved to be loyal. For many years we lived like normal vampires, i only came out during the night. It wasn't discovered that i could walk in the sun till i had become so racked in guilt that i had given up and decided to end it. Much similar to Godric, except i had felt it from the very beginning.

I had been furious when i didn't die, surely it was some type of punishment, the gods must detest me... but none the less i returned to Ariana. She had pinned me as soon as i appeared before her. Furious and scared. She had been afraid that she was going to loose her progeny. I felt horrible for frightening her and accepted her terms. I was to explain myself fully and that i did, not having a choice since she had ordered me.

It was then that she figured out i still had my humanity and she wasn't sure what to think of it. Over the years we adapted to the new things we would discover about me. It was during this time that we came across Lydia.

She was a small and fragile thing. Though Ariana knew she was a wolf, she didn't care. Lydia was her's the moment she saw her. Instead of turning her right away Ariana observed her, unlike me she didn't have to act fast or loose a opportunity.

Lydia was part of a small pack, the cared for her a great deal, protective of the young girl, she was far to fragile to fight in their eyes and would not even consider the idea. Besides they never stayed in one place for to long so she was never able to catch to much attention.

Lydia only had a mother and she didn't interest Ariana. Eventually we were discovered by the pack, but instead of attacking, my maker explained that she was simply curious and inquired if the would allow us to follow for a short time, promising them no harm.

Relucantly the pack leader agreed to this and demanded that Ariana keep me on a tight lease. They never made any effort to stay with us, going whenever they liked. I couldn't help but find it amusing that Ariana and the pack leader Drake would argue back and forth, calling each other names, yet both obviously not totaling hating the other.

I use to tell the other wolves that i wished they would just get it over with already. No one was blind, we saw and felt the sexual tension. Me more than the others, but the never did anything except tease and argue. Well that and the occasional prank. She had him acting like a child and everyone was relieved by it.

It was odd being accepted by werewolves, but i didn't have a right to judge. I was a freak after all. One day while Ariana died for the day, i snuck out. Something had felt wrong and i wanted to check on the pack to make sure everyone was alright.

They weren't. Lydia had been taken by panthers. The wolves lay on the ground, covered in the blood of their prey and their own. I could tell they would survive though and right now, for my maker i needed to check on their cherished one. I had often thought of her like that, since they treated her like she was a princess.

I followed her scent, being use to it by then it was easy to find her. She was in a cave, trapped by five snarling panthers. I had never seen her in her wolf form before, honestly i wasn't even sure that she could change in till i saw the white haired blue eyed wolf. Her muscles tense, teeth bared, eyes alight with fury and hatred. Her white fur was stained with blood, and she was favoring on of her paws. I noticed that one had gotten a good bite in.

I was attacked from behind and unable to get to Lydia. She attacked them... and they defended themselves. It didn't take me long to get rid of them and retrieve her, she was so out of it she didn't realize it was day in till we got back to Ariana. She was with the pack.

Ariana had told them she wouldn't survive, the only chance was for her to be turned. She wasn't lying either. They had flown in to a outrage but thankfully her mother had stayed as calm as she was able and gave Ariana the permisson that was not required. My maker would have turned Lydia without it anyway's.

Lydia was drained and i watched in fasination as Ariana fed Lydia her blood. It didn't take my maker long to realize she had taken to much, i acted before she did. She was after all weakened from her lack of feeding, where as i made sure to hunt. She was to interested in the wolve's. I sunk my fangs in to my wrist and fed her some of mine.

I cared to much to allow my maker to protentially harm herself. A small connection was formed between Lydia and I after that, i was able to know if she was alright or not and i could find her. It was much like a vampire/human bond. Her and Ariana shared the maker bond. I was glad about that, it was what our maker had wanted after all.

It had surprised me that Ariana did not become angry with me for giving Lydia my blood, but it shouldn't have, she could feel that my intentions were good. It was to hard for Lydi not to drain her family so we left, making sure they understood why.

Over the years Lydia and I learned more and i developed a love for chasing fae. That was it, i had never sunk my fangs in to one. That was probally why they never attacked me, unless they were annoyed but usually i just laughed it off and continued to play. Ariana called me childish, i simply didn't care, it was fun.

Then everything turned horribly wrong... I screwed up. A vampire was lurking in the shadows, she had gotten trapped there. She was currently trying to did a hole to excape the rays that were coming but i didn't see her. Instead i used my strength and launched myself in to a tree. She saw.

When i returned to Ariana and Lydia that night, she our maker sent Lydia to go fetch some humans. That's when we were attacked. The vampire had been the leader of a nest. She wanted me, Ariana fought them trying her best to keep them at bay but the woman, got past her and came at me.

She inflicted a good amount of damage to my arm, i had screamed out in pain and sunk my fangs into her neck At seeing that the woman got excited, she wasn't afraid of me. She wanted to use me. There was just one problem, the next second she had no head. Her nestmates took advantage of Ariana's hesitation, she wanted to check and make sure i was alright...

They killed her and came after me. I lost it and destroyed them, using my fae powers for the first time. They were nothing. When the fury wore off it was agony and i sunk to the ground crying, pain was all i could feel aside from Lydia's contentment.

When she found me she was horrified and afraid. When she put the pieces together she to broke down, but we both knew we couldn't stay. If the woman had revealed my exsistants to anyone else we we're in danger. So we fled...

For years we stayed together to afraid and comfortable to seperate in till slowly i began to feel a change. She had spoken with a fae but out of respect i kept just out of hearing distance. Whatever was said affected her and she choose to leave and help them.

The seperation hadn't been easy and the worrying never went away. I eventually grew use to being alone, making my way in the world one day at a time.

I am not alone now... my sister is in Bon Temps and weither i like it or not Eric and his child are my friends. Godric... now he is a different story, i don't know what he is to me yet. I know what my sister says, i know what i feel but it's not only me that this would affect...


	14. Chapter 14

I started fighting against the chains as hard as i could, attempting to somehow get free. I just wanted to get back to the people i cared for. I didn't want to be here- the chains bit further in to my skin and i had to bit my lip to keep from crying out.

I struggled, as i my eyes searched to room landing on the altar that they had held Eric at. The idiot! He had been willing to sacerfice himself for Godric, Sookie and I. He probally thought i wouldn't have done anything... and sadly i didn't know if he was right or not, but could i really have stood by as well all were murdered? Or would i have just ran away...

"It's pointless to fight your fate." Steve sighed. "Go fuck yourself." I growled. "You would enjoy the sounds to much." He chuckled, I wanted to throw up. "No i wouldn't! I would continue fighting against the chains just so i could kill myself! You are just that revolting!" I told him thrashing against my binds.

"I do wish it didn't have to be this way Calla... I saw how those monsters looked at you and knew you would be changed. I am sorry that i could not save you but you must understand that now that your are evil you must die."

"I've met the sun before. I've walked in it." I told him. "Yes... as a human." He wanted me to meet my true death because of what i was and he didn't even know anything about me. He assumed because of what i was, that i was only capable of brutely murdering all human. How iggnorant.

"I wonder what the sun looks like... with these eyes." I said sarcastically. "I wonder if your... friends will come looking." He smirked. "God i hope not! I fear what could happen if two very old and pissed off vampires showed up!" I said sarcastically but i was afraid of what could happen to the guys.

He checked the watch on his wrist and smirked. "The sun is coming. We best get you settled." With that he crossed the room and opened the doors, calling several peoples name that i would not bother to remember. They came in and each grabbed a part of my binding, dragging me across the floor, threw the halls, outside, and towards a cross...

Really? Ugh...

"This is so cliche." I said doing what i could to keep the pain out of my voice. "The vampire burning at the cross... I had planned this for Godric but you took him away from us, from what he wanted." I laughed darkly, unable to hide my pain anymore. "You stupid little man. You were going to kill one of the very few good vampires out there! If you would pay attention to anything other than you unfortunate loss you would see this, but your to blind!"

"I am sorry that your family died by the hands of vampires but humans are capable of the same violence! Trust me... i know from exprience... but Godric though capable of it, won't do it anymore. He regrets what he has done! He doesn't need to be killed over it now!" I found it funny that i was pleaded for Godric's life when mine was the one in danger.

"Your God forgives sins correct? So why punish a man who regrets the things he has done in his past?" It irritated me that he and his people were laughing at me but what irritated me more was the next thing he said. "I won't fall for you tricks. Godric is as much as fault for this as the rest of your kind. He will die in due time... but now your time has come."

"Shut her up." Steve ordered, and with a flick of his wrist several men advanced with a chain. I fought as hard as i could but it was no use, they placed it around my mouth and i screamed in agony. Bloody tears running down my face as the strapped me to the cross and then retreated a few feet so the flames that are supposed to surround me don't hit them. To bad i'm not going to burn.

"Brothers and Sisters! The time has come for yet another Vampire to suffer for the pain they cause! This demon shall pay!" He finished his little speech just before the sun started to rise.

I couldn't fight anymore, i was to tightly bound... in to much pain. At this moment i longed for my pain to end, for the ablitie to die in the sunlight. Something i could never have. I was sure i would die... humans killed the unknown... or studied it...

I cried, that would be just my luck. Instead of killing me they ship me off to be studied and tormented... I could feel the heat of the sun beating on my back, hear the gasps and screams of horror. Yeah... i wasn't dying... but it sure the hell felt like i was.

"Why isn't she burning!" "What is she!" "Stake the monster!" "I'm not going anywhere near the thing!" "Who's know's what she's capable of!" "Just leave it here! We need to get away!" I heard them begin to run, could smell there fear. Even Steve ran. From inside i could hear them discussing my coming interrogation and murder. Even as the sun went down... but they were to afraid to act. So they just left me out here...

What they've done to me is the second worst thing ever done. I wanted to die but at the same time i wanted to live and kill them all. I wanted to torture and tear them appart slowly. I wanted to do things i knew i shouldn't want, i knew they didn't understand anything about me, that they were lost and blind in this world but it didn't matter. I still wanted what i wanted.

For two weeks i hung there in agony, listening to plans they were to afraid to go threw, listening to every little noise unable to stop myself from hopeing that someone anyone would either save me or kill me. In till eventually it all faded in the background and i could do nothing but go in and out of conciousness.

All i knew was i was supposed to be home, i was supposed to be helping Lydia with her mission and hanging out with Sookie, try to find ways to avoid going places that contained food that she would expect me to eat, i was supposed to be annoying Eric for fun and going on my occasional shopping trips with Pam. I was supposed to be trying to figure out what to do about Godric... instead i was a fool and ended up getting caught revealing against my will the secret my maker and I had worked so hard to keep hidden from the world...

I am so sorry master... i failed you... again...


	15. Chapter 15

New Chapter  
>My eyes didn't want to open, it was probably because of my bloody tears drying. Eventually i got it so they would, it was dark, i was alone and still in the same position i had been for the last however long i've been here now. I hung on for two weeks, marking how to sun would rise and fall. Keeping track of the days i have been away, in till i just couldn't do it anymore.<p>

My eyes closed against my will just as i saw something move. I fought against my lids but it was no use, i was to weak. I passed out unable to stop it. Again i realized there was movement with the chains, a sound... a heartbeat? So i guess Steve and his people decided to act on there plans... finally.

I felt myself fall limp from the cross, something strong catch me and then a whisper i couldn't quite catch, though i desperately tried. I feared what was going to happen, i wanted to know how i was going to die, if i was going to die, if i was going to be shipped off and studied.

Slowly my eyes opened... i didn't understand where the pain was... was i dead? I sat up, knowing that movement should have cause me pain but it didn't and took in my surrounding. I was in a white room, simple dark blue curtains and matching bed covers. Light wood colored dresser sat across the room along with the matching end tables on either side of the bed.  
>Where am i?<p>

The door opened and i saw Lydia standing there, she was crying. Her eyes wide before she yelled out. "CALLA!" I was pinned as she was practically hugging me to death. "Don't you ever do something so stupid again! You won't have to worry about going threw that again because i'll be the one to kick your ass before you have a chance to do it! And don't think i won't be able to, Godric, Eric, and Pam will help me! Oh my god i am just so glad that your awake!"

"Lydia..." I couldn't help from crying. I hugged her back. "I am so sorry! I should have listened, i was being stupid i didn't want anyone else to get hurt!" She smiled a little, happy to hear that i realized i had made a mistake. "Godric's dying to come in here. He's been pacing and breaking things since he found you." She pulled away and wiped her tears from her eyes.

"He can come in. I wouldn't have said no." Lydi smiled. "I know and i told him that but he was being stubborn just like someone else i know." She poked my forehead. I smiled. "Sorry but that isn't something that will change sis."

"Godric!" Lydia called, not even 3 seconds later he was in the room. "Hello." I waved. "Your alright?" He asked. I smiled. "Yea, thank you for saving me Godric." I said, patting the bed he could join us if he wanted to. I just wanted him to know i didn't mind. He hesitated for a second before he joined up. Sitting on the edge.

"Any time." He smiled. "You make it sound like all i ever do is get in trou- ok yeah you have a point." They laughed. "You think? Ariana and I would have to get you out of trouble at every turn. Now it seems that its up to Godric and I." Lydia teased and i playfully glared. "You think i was the only one little sister?"

"I know your not the only one Sister. Yet you can not argue that you get in more trouble than the average person." I rolled my eyes. "I was raised by Vikings. Stubborn as all hell, sarcastic even then, I'm just me. Expessially since back then woman were made to roll over and take it. I didn't and they didn't like it. So that's probably why i get in to so much trouble."

"You and Eric have something in common." Godric said. "Now why did you have to go and say that!" I asked laughing, yes Eric and I were both raised by Vikings the difference is he is one. "So you feel better now?" Lydia asked. "Yea, why?" She looked at Godric. The room was quiet or a few minutes and then he spoke. "On the way here... you kept begging me to kill you..."

"Oh... I'm sorry. It's just... I had accepted i was going to either die or be experimented on and i'd rather die than become a test subject... and i was in so much pain... i just couldn't take it anymore. I lost count at 2 weeks..." I hugged him. I shouldn't have done that to Godric... even if i don't recall doing it. "I will not let anyone hurt you Calla." He whispered actually pulling me closer to him.  
>"I know." I didn't realize how true that was till i said it. Geez i need to stop hiding, i'm starting to fool myself. "I shall leave you two alone. I need to tell Eric how she is. Take care of her." She left before i could protest.<p>

"Your sister is trying to do something." Godric said. "Yeah i just wish she would leave well enough alone." I pulled away from his embrace and noticed the curiosity burning in his eyes. "What is she doing?" Hmm tell him or don't tell him. I could tell him what she meant by her action just now. I don't know if he's realized anything odd about her hovering around Sookie which i am sure she's done this whole time. "I'll tell you if you tell me how long i've been gone." He didn't give any sign of disagreeing with my terms.

"You've been gone for five weeks Calla." I looked down at the covers and started my side of the deal. "Lydia is trying to get you and me together." I had to force myself to say it... for some reason it was hard to get those nine words out, it made butterflies in my stomach. "So I was right." He was talking to himself this time but it didn't stop me from lightly pushing on his shoulder and saying. "If you knew why did you ask?" He smiled a little. "I wanted to be sure. Your sister seems to have taken well to Sookie, She has barely left Ms. Stackhouse's side since you left." So he has noticed, it wouldn't be long before he figured the rest out or approached Lydia about it... "Seems she's not the only one who likes Sookie. She seems to pull us all in at one point." I smiled, what I said was true. It really did seem that way with Sookie.

"Yes it does seem so... Calla, I believe you should feed. You have no fed in over a month." Godric was right... I felt weaker than normal and if what Lydia said about the collector is true, I hope it is not, I will need all my strength to protect Sookie. "Calla!" Lydia burst open the door. Her eyes said it all. In a instant I was on my feet and out the door. Just running, full out running. Godric and Lydia behind me. "What happened?" I questioned. "I went to see if Sookie wanted to come see you and I found that she was gone, wolves stench filled the air." Damn it! "Lets follow it then." I was worried, I realized. Worried for the safety of the blond telepath. "Calla you need to feed." Godric reminded me. "I can't, if I waste a moment Sookie could be harmed."

"Will you show her what you are? Will you allow her to know if it comes to this?" He asked. _Would I? If these wolves belong to the collector than my life would be in danger, Lydia's would be in danger... If it comes down to it... i'll send Lydia away, i'll do whatever I have to, to protect Sookie. _"Yes... I just hope it's the right decision." Both were quiet. All I could hear were out footsteps. Another pair joining us rather quickly. I looked to see Eric but to my surprise he said nothing. Godric must be filling him in with their bond. Silently as we neared her home all of us scattered in different directions. Following the trails of the four wolves that had been here. Sookie's scent heavy in the air, I could smell blood. Her blood. This did nothing to help me but I was able to resist the bloodlust.

I could see a car in the distance. Sookie was thrashing, doing everything possible not to be forced in to the car. "Lydia... stay here. Please, just stay here." I begged as the joined me. "No, you know I can not do that." She protested. "Then I have no choice... I command you to stay, my blood runs through your veins as does Ariana's. You will stay." She froze, glaring at me. "I'm sorry sister." With that I ran off.

Grabbing the first wolf I could get ahold of I shoved my nails in to it's jugular and ripped his throat out. Getting the wolves attention as their companion sputtered before dying. Eric and Godric jumping in to the fight and killing the other two. Only one remained and he had Sookie. "Calla?" Her eyes wide open in shock and fear but even then she looked like she was on the verge of fainting. "Big mistake." Eric growled, ripping the wolfs arm off, Godric pulling Sookie from his grasp, instantly she was out cold. I grabbed his neck and slammed him against the hood of the car. "Congratulations. You have successfully pissed me off. Now... who sent you? I'll only ask nicely once. After this I will slowly rip you apart in till there is nothing left." He gulped, struggling not to scream out the pain of loosing his arm., trying to hide his fear. I almost pitied him. Almost...

"Eric, give Sookie some blood." I heard Godric say. "Rus-Russel Edgington." He bit out. "Good, now do you know why?" He shook his head slightly. I leaned forward, whispering in to his ear. "I don't take lightly to lies. I suggest you tell me the truth before I take drastic measures. You don't want to become a woman... do you?" I pulled back, leaving my hand firmly around his neck. When he didn't speak I lowered my hand to his jeans. "W-Wait!" I stopped. "He... he wants to use her to walk in the sun." A series of snarls were heard. The man seemed to try to push himself in to the car. I let him go, stepping back when I caught the look in Eric's eyes. Without warning the man's heart was ripped out. It beat frantic beats for a moment before it died, darking along with the mans eyes. Eric threw it away in disgust, returning to Sookie's side in a instant.

I however returned to Lydia. "You promised!" She hissed at me. Still rooted in the spot i had left her. "I am sorry Lydia but it was for your own protection. It was the collector's wolves." I did feel bad for breaking my promise. We had decided i had no place taking over makership of Lydia years ago. Commanding her was out of the question when it was discovered that i could, after all my blood did run in her veins as well as Ariana's it really shouldn't have surprised us like it did.

"Release your hold on me sister. I must see to Sookie." I sighed. "Your free to move as you like Lydi." I wasn't surprised when she took off, instead i just followed her. Stopping at Godric's side, overlooking Sookie. She was beaten pretty badly, from the wounds on her hands she fought back pretty hard. Eric was trying to get her to take his blood but when she couldn't do it on her own he took him blood in his mouth and kissed her, forcing her to swallow. "We better get out of here." The scent of dead wolves was in the air. Followed by the scent of fae blood. This area would attract vampires, their curiousity would draw them in along with Sookie's scent.

Three curt nods were my only sign that they had heard me. Eric took off in to the sky followed by Godric, leaving Lydia and I to travel on the ground. I caught the scent of some shifters, they weren't close enough to see anything but I wasn't going to take any chances. "Lydi, the trees." I whispered. Jumping up, landing on a branch effortlessly. She followed my movements easily. Quietly we traveled branch from branch. The shifters scents were closer. Automatically we both leaned in to the trees, lowering our bodies, trying to remain unseen. As soon as the scents faded we were on the move again. It didn't take us long after that to get back to Eric's nest. They were here, I could smell Sookie's scent.


End file.
